Falling - A Drarry Fanfiction
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: Draco and Harry are a lot friendlier with each other and Draco runs away from his house after being tortured. He joins Harry and his friends on his task to find the Horcruxes. It's basically how I would want the last book to be with Drarry. I have some of the scenes that were in the book but I swear I do not own anything, only Salz, the snake. Sorry for any spelling/grammar issues.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Drarry fanfiction, and I hope you like it! Special thanks to my best friend Hannah, who got the idea of this in a stormy evening and it turned out to be this! Enjoy! Please review and spread the word!

~Chapter One~

It was a dark and stormy night. Harry was in his room at the Dursleys house, looking out of his window. And to his amazement he saw Draco Malfoy, who had just Apparated in his front yard. Harry ran out of the house and he found Draco badly injured. He took him in the house to take care of him.

Draco opened his eyes and swore when he found out he was in Harry Potter's bed. Harry chuckled.

"What the bloody hell happened to you? You were supposed to be hiding and instead you came back here all covered in blood! You scared me to death, you know that?" Harry said in a quite low voice but still angry. He casted a drying spell over Draco, taking away all the rain water. He brought a clean towel and a bucket of warm water to clean his wounds.

Draco smirked. "No wonder why you are so upset, Potter. I thought you might want to know that your bloody hero boy has made it through another night. Gosh, I hate going on attacks like that..."

Harry dipped the towel in the hot water again and cleaned Draco's wounds. He knew that this was another attack planned by Voldemort just to get Harry's attention. He knew that the Order would be there because Draco had warned him a week ago about this attack and he had enough time to convince the Order of the Phoenix that they had to go there.

" Who did this to you? " Harry asked.

" My lovely aunt." he answered and gasped when Harry passed over a deep wound. " She thought that a good punishment was the best after I left the matching pair get away without cursing them"

Harry looked at him, still taking care of his wounds on his arms.

" I need to call Severus. He's the only one who can heal you." he said.

" You can't. He's been tortured... by You-Know-Who..." said Draco.

Harry's eyes went wide open.

" I have to kill him. It's the only way_ this_ will stop."

" Harry, you know you can't until you destroy the bloody things. And without Dumbledore nothing can be sorted out that well..." Draco said. He thought of that night, in the Astronomy tower. It was his fault. Harry knew what Draco was thinking. Not wanting to interrupt his thoughts he continued his task. He took off Draco's shirt to examine his wounds better.

"That looks like a Cruciatus curse. Did she really...?" Harry asked.

" She did. Along with the bloody cutting curse. She's horrible" said Draco. "Ouch, that hurt." he said. Harry pressed a wound more than he should when he heard the awful thing Bellatrix had done him, making Draco grimace with pain.

"Sorry." he muttered apologetically. "Hold this in place to stop the bleeding." he said pressing the towel on the deepest of the wounds.

Draco moved his hand to press the towel on the wound. He moved slightly.

"Don't move, Draco. I'll try to find some spell to heal you and some pain relieving Muggle pills."

Draco grimaced. Harry couldn't heal him properly and he haven't learned any healing spells yet so the pain relieving pills was the best he could do. He went to the bathroom and found the pills. As he got back to his room he gave Draco a pill with some water. He took it, lying back again grimmacing with pain. Harry's eyes looked around his dark room. A book cover shined on his bookshelf when he eyes looked that way. He grinned, moving towards the self. But of course, the Prince's potions book. After Ginny hid it in the Room of Requirement he searched for it and found it under a pillow with a diadem on it. Harry started shifting through pages to find something that could help. Spells and ways to brew difficult potions were written all over but nowhere a healing spell. Then he noticed at the last page something rather weird. A note. By Severus him self. It said " If you ever need a healing spell here's one that could help. Good luck on your chosen task." signed by the Half Blood Prince.

Harry smiled as he knew Snape was always on his side. He read the spell trying to memorize it. Draco was still lying on his bed.

"Harry, come on. It hurts. Please, do something." Draco cried. The wounds were deep and were hurting him.

Harry casted the spell on Draco's wounds, passing his wand over them. They started closing magically and not even a scar was left afterwards. He smiled, proud of him self that he could heal that fast and with no practicing. He knew then, that obviously had something to do with his connection with Voldemort. He stood up and walked to his closet.

"You need to change your clothes. Yours are all soaked in blood. Here, take these." Harry said while he gave Draco some clothes. Draco took off his trousers and wore the pajama bottoms Harry had given him. As he stood up he trembled, trying to find balance. Harry quickly went close to him to catch him.

"Whoa easy now..." said Harry catching firmly Draco. Draco leaned on Harry, his head throbbing from an upcoming headache. Harry helped him put on the clean shirt, placing him back to the bed to sleep. Draco looked exhausted and Harry could tell the same for him self. He hoped that a shower would help. He left Draco to rest and took some clothes from his wardrobe, heading towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him leaning on it for a bit. His mind was swifting through thoughts. He thought again of the Horcruxes. He couldn't lie to him self, he had to destroy them and save as many lives as possible. He couldn't risk Draco's life anymore by letting him go on these stupid attacks Voldemort planned and he couldn't risk Ron and Hermione getting hurt either. Harry's thoughts were swifting to his friends, back to Draco, to Voldemort and his Horcruxes, back to his friends. He had missed them a lot this summer, as he hadn't seen them since the school year ended. Harry constantly said that he was going to leave but Draco needed him there. He needed to talk to both Ron and Hermione. Harry got into the shower, the hot water running down his shoulders, to the rest of his body, relaxing him. Few minutes later he was dressed and clean. He went back to his room, quietly. He found Draco sleeping, curled up on one side of Harry's bed.

Harry couldn't help it and he chuckled. This was extremely weird, he thought. Ron and Hermione would be furious if they'd known that Harry had just healed and taken care of Draco. Well Ron mostly, he thought. He took his pillow and a blanket. He was going to sleep on the floor, no doubt of that... He tried to make him self comfortable but the floor was hurting his back. Suddenly his scar started hurting too. He knew Voldemort was furious. Again, after Draco's help the Aurors were there to stop his attack on Hogsmeade. He tried to send the pain away. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking of everything. Horcruxes, Voldemort, Draco, his friends. He couldn't figure out what exactly his relationship with Draco was. They were helping each other, but it was weird to know that Draco was sleeping in his bed. Finally he felt sleepy and closed his eyes.

The next morning a weird noise was the first thing Harry heard. It was an owl. At his window. He opened it quickly to allow the bird to fly in. The owl dropped a letter on Harry's floor and sat down for a moment to rest.

"Errol?" Harry asked, recognizing the Weasley's brown family owl.

He gave the bird some water and owl treats. Errol hooted, accepting the treats. The owl was now happily resting on his desk, fluttering it's wings. Harry picked up the letter from the floor.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I are at the Burrow. I hope you are not having trouble with the Dursley's. I just wanted to know when you were going to leave their house. Under the certain circumstances that occurred you can't possibly Apparate. You can be tracked at any moment. They are all watching us. _

_I suppose the Order will have something arranged to get you out of there. Ron says it's really weird that you insisted on staying there. I thought maybe you wanted to go to Grimmauld Place but after Sirius... I don't know. Just be safe Harry, okay? We really miss you. _

_Love, _

_Hermione_"

Harry read the letter twice before he sat down at his desk. The owl was waiting to carry back his response and was resting peacefully. He found an empty piece of paper and a pen. He started writing his letter.

"Dear Hermione and Ron..."

He stopped. What was he going to write to them? That Draco Malfoy was injured and in his bedroom, sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes? That he was helping him and Draco was secretly giving him information about Voldemort? He couldn't think clearly. Harry shook his head to sent these thoughts away. He just wrote:

"_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I am safe, for now. I need to be sure that I can leave safely from here. I thought of Grimmauld place at first. But I can't go there. Snape is allowed in there too and I can't talk to to him. I'll be in contact with you as soon as I can. Tell Mrs. Weasley that I'll be staying here for a few weeks more. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need time to think that's all. Everything has happened so fast and I have to get a hold of my thoughts. I miss you too and I hope we can meet soon enough. _

_Love,_

_Harry._"

He read the letter twice before folding it. He tied it on Errol's foot and the bird flew away. He wasn't sure yet of what he was going to do. Harry turned his back and he looked at Draco. He was still sleeping, recovering from last night. He looked so vulnerable. He thought maybe a good breakfast would make him feel better. Harry and Draco were acting friendlier with each other. Harry was still not trusting him completely. He couldn't know for sure. But after seeing him so terribly injured last night he couldn't help him self but think that he actually cared for Draco. Harry shook his head and went down to prepare some breakfast for him and Draco. He found the situation weird enough. Draco living in his room. He prepared something quickly and returned to his room. He found Draco awake, sitting at the edge of his window and looking outside. Harry could see it, Draco was crying. He left the tray on the bed and he stepped closer to him.

" Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked the other boy, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry. His eyes were silvery and traces of tears were down his cheeks. Harry didn't speak. He helped Draco to get in again and sat down, beside him, on the bed.

" Do you want me to leave...? " asked Harry but he left the question in lying there.

Draco suddenly fell on his arms and started crying. Harry held him close, trying to calm him down. He rubbed gently his back, his hands moving firmly up and down in a soothing rhythm.

He knew that Draco was feeling horrible after last night and tried to make him feel a bit better.

"Shh... It'll be okay. I wont let her hurt you ever again." he whispered to Draco.

Draco was still sobbing and shaking in Harry's arms. Harry had to do something. He needed to talk to Hermione. Tell her what had happened during the summer vacation. Draco was living in his room for almost a month. He continued holding Draco, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. After a while Draco pulled away from Harry's arms. He was still crying when he looked at Harry.

"You have no idea how it was... I hate her..." he said in a low whisper. Draco's eyes were silvery instead of their usual gray, his skin paler than it used to be. Harry could see the terror in his eyes. He knew that Draco didn't tell anything about him meeting Harry or even that he was practically living with him.

The Cruciatus curse was far more worse that the Killing it self. Harry knew what it was like. Fourth year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He saw Cedric Digory get killed. And then Voldemort casted the Cruciatus curse on him. It was the worse thing he ever felt.  
He took Draco in his arms again, not letting go of him. He knew there was something more. He was feeling a lot different about Draco. He really cared for him and he didn't want him to get hurt. Never again. He couldn't let the people he loved sacrifice them selves for him. Yes, he knew he loved Draco. More than anything. But he wasn't going to admit it. He had to keep everyone safe.

"Shh, Draco. It'll be alright. I'm here, okay?"

Draco looked up at those green eyes. He tried to calm him self so he could be able to talk. He wanted to let Harry know what he felt about him.

"Thanks. For taking care of me. I really am glad I stayed here." he said looking into Harry's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm here and I'll protect you. I have to. I... " Harry started saying but cut him self off. He wasn't going to tell Draco he loved him. Harry wasn't even sure of what he was feeling about Draco. He was thinking of him constantly the last year and over the summer. And now as fall was coming he knew that Draco might be feeling the same. But what if he didn't? What if he never wanted to speak to him again? What if...?

"Harry, there's something I need to tell you." said Draco interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What is it? Are you hurting somewhere? Didn't you heal properly? I was so worried yesterday I couldn't even check if I did the spell correctly..." starting saying Harry but he stopped as Draco pressed his finger against his lips.

"Shh... Don't talk."

Harry looked at him and he knew. Draco was feeling the same. He smiled at Draco as he realized he had nothing to fear. Not anymore.

"I needed to tell you that I owe you a lot for this past month. I never thought we could be... so close. I always thought you hated me. But I guess you never did... I was acting stupidly when I insulted you and your friends all these times. I know. Don't hate me for that. I was just covering up my feelings... about you." Draco said and looked away.

"No, I must be the one to apologize. I never gave you a chance to become friends. I... I really care about you. I was worried sick when I saw you in the rain last night." said Harry and held Draco.

He wasn't going to leave him. Draco looked at Harry again.

"You mean that? You... you really care for me?" he asked.

Their eyes met. Emerald green and silvery gray.

"I mean it. There's something I want to tell you too, Draco. I... I've grown very fond of you this last year. You are acting very different than the past years. I like what we have here. And I never hated you. I always knew that someday you'll come around and be logical. " Harry said.

Draco smiled. He was sure that it was the right time to tell him.

"I know it will probably be my last chance to tell you this. I care about you too...More than anything I ... I like you Harry. I like us hanging out, helping each other. Last night I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to return here. I thought... I thought I'd never be able to see you again." Draco paused. "Harry, I love you. I love you so much." he whispered sweetly.

Harry was looking at him, shocked by the words Draco had just said.

" Draco... I... I..." started Harry but he couldn't find the words.

Draco shushed him again. He was looking right into his eyes.

"Don't say it too. I know how you feel. I could see that. I only wish I could've told you this earlier." he said looking at Harry's eyes.

Harry was so happy to finally know that Draco was feeling the same way about him too. He cared about him a lot. And he didn't want to leave him. He couldn't let him go back. He was risking his life every day.

He had the mark. Whenever Voldemort called he had to go. His parents thought he was staying at a friends house. Only if they knew. Draco took the advantage of Harry being silent and as he spoke again his voice could barely been heard.

"Harry, I've been acting like this around you because I knew you'd never feel the same way about me... But I have to tell you something. After I received the Dark Mark, Voldemort assigned me a task... A very painful task. And I don't want to execute this task." he said " I need to know that we can find a safe place. A place where he wont track us down."

"I know somewhere. It's safe. But you are not going to like it, Draco." Harry said.

"Anything. I need to be safe and with you, if it's possible. And I need this to be a secret."

"I had in mind Grimmauld Place. As long as Snape allows us to get there... Which is more likely he wont..."

Harry looked at Draco. He knew that Severus Snape had taken the Unbreakable Vow and had killed Dumbledore instead of Draco. Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't. He wasn't a murderer. If only Dumbledore was there.

"Could you tell me the task _he's_ assigned you? " Harry asked.

"He... He wanted... He wanted me to... to capture you. He said that since I've failed him with my last task I could save my life by bringing him you. That's why Bellatrix tortured me. I denied to give you to him. I denied to betray you. I disagreed with their plan..." he muttered and he was crying again, tears running down his pale cheeks.

Harry looked at him in shock.

"My father said I had failed him, that I wasn't worth living. I left my house... I ran away, like a coward would do. That's why I came here tonight..."

Harry was still looking at him.

"That's why you told me this... How you feel about me. You think you won't have the chance to do so if something happens, right? " he asked Draco.

"Yes..." he said still crying.

"Come here. Don't cry, please... You are _not_ a coward. You defended me against your father, your aunt and a bloody Dark Wizard him self with a bunch of followers that could kill you at any moment. You are brilliant, and certainly not a coward." Harry said as Draco had fallen in his arms and had buried his head on Harry's chest for one more time. Draco was shaking. Harry knew that it was even harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Hours after their conversation Draco was finally asleep again. Harry lied besides him and he couldn't help but look at Draco. He looked like he was in pain even in his sleep. He tried to get some sleep too, but he couldn't.

He thought of all the things Draco had said to him. He knew he could trust him. Draco wasn't willing to give Harry to Voldemort that easily. He sighed in relief and as he closed his eyes he heard a whisper and a giggle.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Was that you?"

"No. Was it you?" Harry asked.

"No."

Harry finally got up and looked around. He couldn't see anything. His room was dark and he had his glasses off. When he finally found them he looked around. Nothing. He heard then a noise coming from out of his door. He saw the door nob moving.

"Draco, hide! Quickly!" he whispered.

Draco then got up and tried to hide in Harry's closet. He closed the door and locked from inside. He stayed there and didn't talk. The door of Harry's room was finally open and there in the middle of the night was Dudley. He had a girl in his arms and she was hanging from his neck.

"Dudley? What are you doing here? It's midnight!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh it's you..." Dudley said. "Sorry, I guess. Let's go Cho." he said to the girl Dudley was holding.

" Sure, Dudikins." said the girl. Her voice sounded familiar to Harry.

"This is Harry, by the way. My weird cousin I told you about." Dudley made the introductions.

And as the girl turned around to see who that Harry was she found her self quite shocked. It was Harry Potter! In a Muggle house!

"Cho?" Harry asked.

"Harry?" she asked.

"You two know each other?" Dudley asked

"Um it's nothing really..." Harry said.

He was sure Dudley didn't know Cho was a witch too.

"Yeah, we uh...know each other from that grocery store. Come on, Dudikins, let's go and leave Harry alone." Cho said.

"Well okay. Night cousin." Dudley said.

"Night." said Harry still in shock.

How could this even be possible? His cousin with a witch? How did they meet? Harry had a sudden memory flash. That day. When Dudley came to the Kings Cross station with his parents to pick up Harry. He met Cho that day, possibly. But how _was_ it even possible?

Harry close his door and knocked gently his closet door.

"They're gone" he whispered.

He heard the door unlock and Draco fell on top of him as he tried to get out of Harry's closet. He was lying on top of Harry, their eyes locked for a moment but then Draco stood up, helping Harry too.

"Sorry." he muttered. "Who was that girl with your cousin?" Draco asked softly.

"Cho Chang."

"Chang?! With a Muggle? Wow isn't she low!" Draco said. He regretted it though as he saw the look on Harry's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." he said but he was cut of by Harry.

"It's okay. I just..."

"You really liked her didn't you? More than Weasalet that's for sure." said Draco.

"Who's Weaselet...? Oh, you mean Ginny... Well Ginny was more like a family to me. That's why we broke things off. And because Ron was furious enough with Dean when he broke up with her." answered Harry. "But no, I didn't like her that much." he said finally

"Hey. Are you okay? " Draco asked worried. He knew Harry all his life. Well never knew that much really. But he could see from his face that he was thinking of Cho.

"Better than you are. It's nothing. I'm over it really." Harry answered.

He knew that now with Draco it was different. He felt better that Draco was there with him.

"Draco, I did mean what I said. I care about you. And I really like you. Cho was just the first girlfriend I ever had. I never thought she'd end up with my cousin, though."

Draco smiled at him.

"I know you did mean it. I just don't want you to be hurt." he said softly.

"I'm over her really. It's just I'm the bloody Hero Boy and I have to save the entire Wizarding World from Voldemort and it's just too much to handle!" Harry exclaimed. "And he assigned you to take me to him! Imagine if someone else had that task! They'd find me right away! And I would be dead..." he continued a bit angrily.

Draco knew how hard it had been. It was a miracle he had escaped from Bella's hands. He hugged Harry and held him close. He needed him to be safe.

"So, about Grimmauld Place? Do you think we could go live there?" he asked Harry softly.

"I don't know... I have to tell someone about all this. And I know no one can trust you. "

Harry closed his eyes as he thought of it for a while. He needed to go at the Weasleys house and talk to someone he could trust. Ginny.

"Will you come with me, at the Weasleys house? I need to talk to Ginny. She's the only one who will understand." Harry asked.

"I think I could. But won't it be a little surprise if you show up at their house with the wanted Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater?" said Draco with a smirk.

"Don't be silly. I have my Invisibility Cloak. You can hide under there." he said.

"Oh and how many days you suppose to stay there? I can't be hidden under that cloak forever!" said Draco.

"I'll go for one day. To assure them I'm okay. After I talk to Ginny, we can go." Harry said.

"I love it when you make plans like that. Malfoy spotted in the Weasleys house. I can see the tittle at Daily Prophet's front page." said Draco.

"Oh shut up! You are being ridiculous." exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, what if they catch me? It's too dangerous, don't you get it? If you need to talk to Weaselete then fine. But not in their house! Don't you think at all?"

"Don't call her that!" Harry exclaimed

"Okay, fine." said Draco backing off a bit.

"We can talk about this in the morning. I really need to think about it." Harry said.

"Do as you wish, Potter."

"Goodnight, Draco." he said.

"Night." Draco said softly in a whisper.

Draco lied down on Harry's bed and Harry took his usual position on the floor. He really would love to have his bed back but he couldn't just let Draco on the floor and he couldn't sleep in the same bed with him either. He was thinking all over what Draco had told him. He couldn't believe he liked him. Harry was obsessing over him for the past year and Draco never insulted him during that year. He was thinking of him constantly. He had doubts though. Dating a Death Eater. Trying to bring him to the Light side...

Harry couldn't clear his head from these last thoughts. What would it really be if he dated a Death Eater? People would react that's for sure. But his friends would eventually understand. Right?

Suddenly Harry opened his eyes. He wanted this. He wanted to date Draco. He soon realized that Draco wasn't asleep. He could hear his breathing and he knew Draco couldn't sleep either.

"Harry? Are you asleep?" he asked.

"No... I can't stop thinking. Sorry for before. It is a ridiculous plan. I can't risk your safety for that." he answered.

"It's okay. I can't stop thinking either. Do you wanna come here? It's better from lying on the floor." Draco suggested.

"Really? I... Draco I can't." Harry answered.

"Don't be such a brat, Potter! It's your bloody room and I am a guest here. I should be sleeping on the floor instead of your bed."

"Draco as you said, it's my room. I'm perfectly fine right here. Shut up and go to sleep. You're injured and I'm not sure if I healed you properly yesterday." Harry answered.

"Potter..." Draco with a sigh.

Draco stood up and gave his hand to Harry.

"Take my hand. I'll help you get on your feet."

Harry took his hand and he was surprised when Draco pulled him up. Harry landed firmly on the bed.

"There you go!" said Draco cheerfully

"You didn't have to get me up here you know." said Harry.

"But I wanted to. Besides the floor is not a proper place for the Chosen-One." Draco said smirking

"Don't call me that, please. I never wanted to be the chosen one... I hate that..." Harry said.

"Sorry... Look I'll take that side and you take the other one okay?" Draco said.

"Okay. Let me get my pillow." Harry said as he reached for his pillow from the floor.

Draco lied down, facing Harry's back as Harry was trying to catch his pillow. When Harry lied down too he was felling like his whole spine was coming back to its place. He had to admit that the floor wasn't a good place for sleeping.

"It feels good to be back on my bed." Harry said relieved he actually was sleeping on his bed again.

"Told you so." said Draco in a whisper.

Harry was lying on his back and he was looking at his ceiling. He turned his head to look at Draco. He was looking at him with his gray eyes glittering in the moonlight. The room was dark enough but they could still see each other.

"What is it? " Harry asked worriedly.

"Nothing... Just, admiring you." Draco said.

Harry felt his cheeks hot as he realized they must've turned red. He thanked the darkness of his room and just smiled at Draco.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You really like _me_?" Draco said still whispering softly.

"I do. Do you? "

"I couldn't stop thinking of you for an entire year." he said smiling.

Harry could see that the other boy's feelings were true. He never have seen Draco smiling at him before. He never looked so happy. Harry thought that this was the perfect time. He stared into Draco's eyes. Green and silver met.

"Draco, I have to ask you something." said Harry still looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you really think we can be together? If you want to of course... No forget it it's a silly question... Never mind."

Draco didn't answer. He moved closer to Harry still looking at his bright green eyes.

"It's _not_ a silly question. Of course I want to. You?" he asked him

"More than anything. But with this war and all I never really had much time to think for romance and stuff... With a girl it would be loads different."

"That's why you and Weasel-Ginny broke up?" Draco asked moving closer to Harry.

"That and because she was more like a sister to me. And besides she said that... that she felt we weren't meant to be..."

"Oh I see..." Draco said.

"Draco, it doesn't matter. I'm over her. And Cho. I really didn't know why I couldn't feel okay when I was dating them but now I know." Harry said softly

Draco's expression changed. He looked relieved but still worried.

"All summer and during the sixth year I was thinking constantly of you." Harry said

"You mean you were interested in me?" Draco asked moving again a little bit closer to Harry. He realized they were looking at each other from a few inches away.

"Not at first. But after a while I realized I liked you. Only you. I never liked any other boy before... I don't know really..." Harry said

Draco smiled. He looked at Harry and then as he was leaning closer and closer and they were about to kiss, something or rather someone was at Harry's window. Harry quickly hid Draco under his covers and he stood up to see who it was. Fred and George were standing out of his bedroom in their fathers car, knocking his window.

"Fred!? George!? What are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"We needed to see if you were okay mate. Your owl didn't arrive and mom sent us to find you." Fred said.

"Harry you know that Errol is an old bird... You could've sent Hedwig!" George said

"Who's in your bed Harry? We saw some blond hair disappear under your covers, mate." Fred asked grinning,

"Guys some privacy, please?" Harry said.

"Harry, you know we won't tell!" said George smirking.

"Oh yeah of course you will! You go on an tell everything that happens to Ron. Why would I be an exception?" Harry asked.

"Well, we owe you our success, Harry! Without the money from the Tri-Wizard tournament we couldn't have made our store you know that!" Fred said cheekily.

"Come on tell us! Who's the lucky girl to be with the Chosen One?" asked George grinning.

"You might wanna know I'm not a bloody girl, matching pair." said a voice behind Harry.

Fred and George were in shock as Draco stepped next to Harry. Harry just noticed that Draco was wearing only a pair of low riding pajama pants, his bare chest looking astonishingly and incredibly hot. Harry's pajama pants in a matter of fact.

"Malfoy!?" Fred and George exclaimed at the same time.

"Told you they'd take it well, Harry." said Draco smirking.

"Harry, can you at least _try_ to explain? You could get in serious trouble, you know." Fred said trying to calm down.

"Fred, I know perfectly fine what I'm doing. Besides the Dursley's aren't even here. Only Dudley's in his room with Cho... " said Harry.

"Cho? Cho Chang, your ex-girlfriend, the one who was crying over Cedric Digory when she kissed you is dating your hideous cousin? " asked George still in shock.

"I was quite shocked my self too when I heard it... A pure blood with a Μuggle? People will never change..." said Draco and rolled his eyes in disgust. Draco always thought that being a pure blood is a privilege and he considered his self as a superior because of his blood. Well that's what he had made Harry and Ron believe at their first year.

"So you mean your cousin is dating a pure blood and you are dating... Malfoy? But how? What made you change your mind? Wasn't Ginny enough for you?" started George but Fred shut his mouth. It was almost dawn and they had to leave with Harry.

"Look. Ginny was more of a younger sister to me that she was a girlfriend. I don't say I didn't like it. And besides _she_ broke up with me." Harry said.

Fred thought of it for a moment. Harry was right. They were like brother and sister as he was with Hermione too. Although he didn't date Hermione.

"Harry, we have to get going. Are you coming or not? Mum will be furious if we leave without you!" said Fred.

"What about Draco? I can't leave him here! Can he come with us, under my Invisibility Cloak?" asked Harry.

"Why can't he go back to his Manor? He'll be happier there than with the blood traitors. Don't you think, Malfoy?" asked Fred. George was quiet thanks to a Silencing charm Fred had casted on him.

Draco scowled him and quickly went back to Harry's bed.

"Fred! Draco...can't go back to his home. He ran away. He is in the light side now. He's been helping me all over summer!" Harry said and looked at Draco. He was under the covers and he could see that he was shaking.

"Sorry. I didn't know... Hey Malfoy, I'm sorry. Are you coming or not? You know we don't have any problem but we better start making popcorn just in case." said Fred chuckling.

"Leave me alone, Weasley. I'm not going anywhere. It's pretty obvious I'm not wanted there. That's why I have to sneak in your house like a bloody... Forget it... And I'm not flying in that bloody car of yours." said Draco with his head buried under the pillows on Harry's bed.

"Draco, come on. I can't leave you here you know that. And I don't want to, either. Please just come with me. It'll be at least for 3 days okay?" said Harry trying to convince Draco.

"You can stay at our room both of you. We already have the attic as our private lab. That's were we make all of our products. And we barely use our room. It has space for both of you. Come on Malfoy. Do it for Harry." said George breaking the silencing charm. At least he had said something that was helpful because Draco stood up and started packing the clothes he had.

"So, where's that Invisibility Cloak of yours may I ask?" said Draco.

"Here." Harry handed the cloak to Draco. When Draco putted it on him he became invisible at once.

"Good. Now get in the car both of you! And as soon as we arrive make sure Malfoy gets out of the car first and stay close to him. We might lose him!" said Fred and took Harry's backpack. Harry had some clothes in there, the Marauders Map, the locket and some extra snacks he was hiding under his bed after he returned from Hogwarts.

"Weasley, I do not intend to get lost in your house. And please trust me I won't leave Harry's side. Just because I'm invisible doesn't mean I can't see either. Let's go no shall we?" asked Draco as he was trying to get on the car. After they were all in George drove the flying car away.

It was already morning when they arrived at the Burrow. It seemed the most peaceful place there. Harry knew that he wasn't safe at the Dursley's and neither was he there.

As soon as they stepped out of the car, Mrs Weasley came to welcome Harry. After everyone had seen Harry, Fred and George said that they would give their room to Harry and they would go and sleep in the attic. Mrs Weasley though had other plans. Hermione was there too and Ron had the idea of giving her his room. So The twins would stay in their room and Harry with Ron would sleep in the attic. Fred insisted that Harry should take their room and Ron could sleep with them in the attic. After a large fight Harry ended up in the twin's room with one of them as the other one was at the attic making space for Ron to sleep. They were going to put a sleeping potion on Ron's pumpkin juice and they would just make him go to the attic and he'd fall asleep on the extra bed they had up there. Harry would be sleeping with Draco and the room would be locked and with a silencing charm on it. Perfect.

When everyone was finally at their beds Fred and George sent a tray with food for Draco and they locked the room with spells so no one would get in before they did. Draco started eating and Harry figured he was starving. After he had finished with the food he putted the tray on the desk and lied down. Harry was trying to decide whether he should or should not sleep in the same bed with Draco. The twins had two beds so they didn't have to sleep together just because they had no other choice. But Harry wanted to sleep with Draco. It was a long day for him. Hiding under the invisibility cloak, making no sound at all. Harry went at the bed Draco was sleeping and lied down, next to him.

"Are you okay, Draco? Sorry, I know it was crazy today. I really don't know what I was thinking to bring you here in the first place... I'm sorry." Harry said apologetically. He guessed Draco was either furious or exhausted. Or maybe even both.

"Hmm?" asked Draco sleepily. He was sleeping and didn't hear a thing of what Harry had said.

"Nothing, go back to sleep. I know you had a long day. Night, Draco." said Harry whispering softly in Draco's ear.

"Night, Harry." said Draco still trying to figure out what Harry was telling him. Harry took Draco in his arms and kissed him lightly on his temple. Draco smiled in the darkness of the room. He turned his head to look at Harry. He had his eyes closed and was almost asleep. Draco continued smiling and he cuddled Harry even more to get warmer. He loved the feeling of being in Harry's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Morning had finally arrived and as Draco woke up he realized he was in Harry arms. He smiled but it didn't last forever. He heard someone unlocking the door and quickly stood up to hide under the Invisibility Cloak. Fred and George stepped in the room and closed the door behind them quickly. Draco sighed and pulled off the hood of the Cloak.  
"Morning, Malfoy." George said.  
"We didn't mean to wake you up but everyone is already awake and we need Harry. You can stay here. We brought you both breakfast." said Fred as he putted a new tray on the desk, filled with delicious snacks and two big glasses of pumpkin juice.  
"Wake him up and come down, okay?" George said.  
"Thanks. I really appreciate that you leave me stay in your room. And I'm sorry for all those years. I've been such a git. I don't deserve this..." Draco muttered.  
"Hey we wouldn't miss the expression on everyone's face when they find out who's Harry dating. And we would gladly be there to serve popcorn now, won't we George?" Fred asked cheekily.  
"What's all the fuss about? Can't a wizard find a peaceful place to sleep?" said Harry, who had just woken up.  
"Morning to you too, Harry. We brought breakfast for Malfoy." Fred said.  
"And you, my friend, need to get up. Mum's worried about you. You can have breakfast down but we thought you'd appreciate some pumpkin juice." said George.  
"Fine, I'll get up. Let me get dressed. Draco were are my clothes?" said Harry as he stood up. "Potter, I'm not your bloody elf. Go find them. Their probably somewhere on the other bed." said Draco as he took a small pumpkin tart. "Aw look at them George! Their are having a lovely fight like every couple does!" said Fred as he was smiling to both Harry and Draco.  
Draco almost chocked and he started coughing. He took the glass of the pumpkin juice and drank it immediately. His face was turning red and his cheeks were flushed pink.  
Harry had dressed in the meanwhile and he was ready to go down. He knew he had to face Ron and Hermione.  
"I'll go down okay? You better stay here and sleep. Fred will lock the door again." said Harry.  
"Yeah whatever." said Draco with his cheeks still flushed.  
Harry smiled at him as he left the room. Fred did the incantation and the door was locked again. Draco was all alone in the room. He lied down on the bed he shared with Harry last night. Harry's scent was still there. Draco was wondering what he was going to do until Harry got back. Yesterday he was down with Harry and he was being extra cautious to not touch anyone or anything. This day would be different though. Harry was just at the end of the stairs when he saw Crookshanks looking at him.  
"Morning, Crookshanks." he said as he scratched the cats ear. Crookshanks started purring and meowed happily. Harry petted the cat for a while and he took him in his arms as he was heading in the kitchen.  
"Morning, everyone!" said Harry loudly.  
"I see you found Crookshanks, Harry. Good morning." said Hermione as she took the cat from Harry's hands and putted him on a pillow Mrs Weasley had especially made for him.  
"Morning, Hermione. Morning, Ron." Harry said as he sat down at the big table.  
"Morning, mate." said Ron as he continued eating, whatever that was.  
"Did you sleep well Harry dear?" asked Mrs Weasley as she putted a plate filled with breakfast in front of him.  
"Very well, Mrs Weasley, thank you."  
"Harry, I had a question. You know this things the Muggles have that they can talk to each other when they are not close? " asked Mr. Weasley.  
"I reckon you mean the telephones, sir." Harry said.  
"Yes, these ones. Do you know how they work? What do they look like?" continued asking Mr. Weasley.  
"Oh, for heaven's shake Arthur leave the boy alone! He needs to eat. Your sons brought him here yesterday and he must be extremely tired. Harry, dear, eat." said Mrs Weasley.  
"But Molly I really need to know..." continued the talk Mr Weasley.  
"Arthur!" said Mrs Weasley and as she was about to sit down an owl flew into the kitchen and it dropped a letter and a small package.  
Harry took the letter and he saw Ron's name on it.  
"Ron it's for you." Harry said and he gave the package and the letter to his friend.  
"Oh, bloody hell..." said Ron as he opened the package.  
"What is it?" asked Hermione with a particular sudden interest.  
"A howler... From Lavender." said Ron as he took the package and the letter and ran to his room. A little later they heard an extremely loud voice shouting at Ron angrily.  
"Well that could've been worse." said Hermione. She really liked that Ron and Lavender had broken up. Harry laughed and he saw Ron coming down.  
"What did she say?" Harry asked still laughing.  
"Forget it. I won't tell you." said Ron as he sat down at his chair again.  
"Come on Ron, tell us!" said Fred from the other side of the table.  
"Boys, that's enough! Leave your brother alone. I assume you are all finished with breakfast. Off you go now." said Mrs Weasley.  
"Come on, let's go to my room. We can talk there." said Ron as he pulled Harry's arm and he nodded Hermione to come too.  
The three of them went to Ron's room. When they entered Ron took the package and opened it.  
"This is what she sent." he said showing it to Harry and Hermione.  
"Chocolate? Why would she sent you... Ron don't eat that!" said Hermione as she saw Ron taking a piece of chocolate.  
"Have you gone mental, Hermione? It's just chocolate!" Ron said as he tried to take another piece of chocolate. The previous one was thrown on the floor as Hermione stopped him from eating it.  
"Ron, this chocolate is filled with love potion! Don't eat it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Bloody hell... said Ron smelling the chocolate. It smelled weird to him, not like an ordinary chocolate. Thanks, 'Mione. Your brilliance saved me once more." he said as he threw away the piece disgusted.  
Hermione blushed at Ron's compliment. Harry took the chocolate and threw it at the garbage bin.  
"Merlin's Beard, Ron. She sends you a howler! How could you not know that she was obviously trying to get you back? She's been trying enough after that fight. And now the chocolate." said Harry as he saw the ripped howler. Howlers tent to self-destroy after they have been opened.  
All three of them sat down. They had loads of things to talk about.  
"Harry, I was so worried. You kept writing that you would leave soon from the Dursley's but you always wanted to stay more. Why?" asked Hermione "Look, I had many things in my mind. I just didn't feel ready. I'm gonna be staying at Grimmauld place anyway." Harry said.  
"You know you have to contact Snape, right? You both have access there. And he's the only one that can change the wards. What if he is expecting you there with a bunch of Death Eaters? Mate, you're gonna be in real trouble if they get to you. You can't trust Snape." said Ron.  
Harry knew that Dumbledore trusted Snape. But Dumbledore was dead. He couldn't help Harry if there was something going on.  
"Guys I know perfectly fine that Dumbledore trusted him. All I have to do is go check the house. If I see something strange I'll leave, I promise"  
"Harry that's not just it and you know it! You could be in serious danger! What if You-Know-Who waits you there?" asked Hermione.  
"Hermione I'll have my invisibility cloak. I'll be fine."  
"And when do you exactly plan to go there?" Hermione asked.  
"In a couple of days. I'm not sure yet. I have to talk about it with Dr- no one" Harry said realizing he almost told them about Draco.  
"Look I know you miss Dumbledore. But you can't go to Hogwarts and talk to his portrait. You know Snape is the head master there right?" said Ron. Harry sighed. Thank god they thought he was going say Dumbledore's name and not Draco's.  
"I know Ron. Look I'm fine honestly. I just need some time to think" Harry said.  
He remembered he had to talk to Ginny.  
"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.  
"I think she's in her room. Why?" asked Ron with a bit of curiosity.  
"Um, I just need to talk to her. That's all. No reason." said Harry.  
"You can go find her you know. Go on. We'll be there when you two are finished..." said Ron.  
"Ron, you know Ginny and I broke up. She was too much of a sister too me." Harry said.  
"Fine. Go talk to her." Hermione said.  
Harry left Ron's room and he stumbled upon Ginny.  
"Ginny! I was looking for you. I need to talk to you! Come to the twin's room." Harry said and pulled Ginny.  
He unlocked the door and as he went in he saw Draco quickly hiding under the cloak "Harry, you know it can't work between us." said Ginny.  
"I know! It's not that. You swear you won't tell anything? Fred and George already know. But you have to give me your wand."  
"Harry, why should I give you my wand?"  
"Because you are not going to like what I have to say. Now give me your wand." he said. "Don't you trust me?" he asked her.  
"I do. Here, take it." said Ginny as she was giving her wand to Harry.  
Seconds later Draco took off the cloak. Ginny wasn't in shock at all.  
"Okay, so Malfoy apparently is in my brothers room, in my house. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Ginny as she looked at Draco, who stood right next to Harry.  
"Weas- Ginny look. You might find it bizarre that I am here with Harry. But I have been trying to change. And I love Harry. I would do anything for him." said Draco as he was looking at Harry.  
"Y-You love him?" asked Ginny in a bit of shock.  
"Yeah, I do. Harry, I really do love you. I can't keep it a secret anymore." Harry smiled at Draco.  
"Well then it's fine with me. I really knew that someday you'll come around to it. Harry and Draco were socked by Ginny's reaction. They thought that she would be mad at him or something but she was calmly accepting the fact that her so called "brother" was preferring boys than girls and this specific blond one as well.  
"Okay, if you two need to talk a bit I'll leave you alone. And I promise, I won't tell. Besides I really need to see how the others will take it." Ginny said smiling. She wouldn't miss the opportunity of some popcorn, just like her brothers.  
Harry smiled at her. He knew he had made the right choice to tell her.  
"Bye then. See you later, Harry. Bye, Draco." said Ginny as she walked out of the room.  
Draco looked at Harry.  
"That went better than expected, I think." said Harry.  
"Oh, trust me it'll get even better." said Draco as leaned closer to Harry. Harry could feel his heart beat faster. He couldn't think clearly and he did the only think he could do. He leaned closer to Draco too and as they looked at each other, Draco kissed him. Lightly and gently. Harry pulled back for a moment and he smiled. But then he kissed Draco back, this time deeper and more passionately than before. He couldn't believe that Draco's lips would feel so good against his. Several minutes later they were still snogging when Fred opened the door and walked into the room. He stood by the door for a moment.  
"Harry, I suppose you forgot to lock the door. Anyone could've seen you two. I don't believe I'm lucky that I was the one to open the door, but I wouldn't miss it for anything if someone else found out about you two." said Fred cheekily.  
"Sorry." said Harry moving a bit back from Draco. He was in his arms but he didn't want to move from there.  
"So, I reckon you got over your little fight?" said Fred as he closed the door behind him.  
"Yeah, we did." said Draco smiling.  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Harry, mum says you can stay for as long as you want and that you can go down whenever you like. See ya." said Fred and he walked out of the room. He forgot to lock the door though which would appeal to be disastrous.  
Draco looked at Harry and they were both smiling. "Shall we continue?" asked Harry but as an answer he got Draco's lips on his own. Harry moaned softly as Draco putted his hands on Harry's back to hold him. He never had experienced something like that and he loved how Draco's hand were going up and down his spine. Harry and Draco kept kissing for ages. But Hermione had other plans as she went to find Harry and stepped in the room. She thought at first that Draco had captured Harry because he saw him holding his neck as he whispered something in his ear.  
"What are you two doing here?! Get away from him now!" said Hermione, pointing her wand at Draco.  
He stood up with his hands held high.  
"Hermione I can explain! It's not what you think!" Harry said. He knew Hermione thought that Draco was attacking Harry and so she kept pointing her wand at him.  
"Harry tell me he didn't give you anything to drink? He could've putted a potion in it to trick you that he's a friend! Tell me Harry!" said Hermione while she furiously pointed her wand at Draco.  
"Hermione I'm not that stupid! Besides we weren't fighting!" said Harry and he blushed as he thought again how sweet it was to kiss Draco.  
"Then what is it that you want from him, Malfoy?"  
"Granger, please let me explain. It's really not what you think. If you could just lower your wand. Here take mine as well." said Draco as he reached at his pocket for his wand. He gave it to Hermione and she took it and lowered her wand.  
"I'm waiting to receive a logical explanation for this. Why are you here? Why with Harry?" asked Hermione "Maybe you have to sit down, Hermione." said Harry.  
And as Hermione sat down so did Draco, right next to Harry. He took his arm in his own and he held it close.  
"Well Granger, I guess we need to tell you now that Harry and I are dating." said Draco. Hermione waited something completely different and as she heard the words that Draco had said she sat there completely shocked.  
"You... you really mean that you two are... seriously... seeing each other?" she asked.  
"Yes. We are. And it's a long story really. But we can't really explain it. Draco has been helping me all over summer. He helped with the Horcruxes too." Harry said.  
"You told him about the Horcruxes?!" she exclaimed.  
"Shh, Hermione! You don't need to make everyone to come here, do you? I know it's a lot to handle but I really like Draco. And he likes me too. "You guys are so complicated..." was the only thing she said, shacking her head.  
"That's why we can understand each other right? You girls are much more complicated than we are." said Draco. He wanted to get this over with.  
"Okay then, Hermione I guess that's it for today's entertainment. You can't tell Ron about this. And neither anyone else." said Harry.  
"Of course not! Who do you think I am to tell about you and Draco? It's just a lot of a shock. I will handle it properly. Here's your wand, Draco. I have to go, think about this a bit." she said.  
"Thanks, 'Mione. I knew you would understand." said Harry and he smiled at her as she closed the door, still shocked.  
Harry heard her lock the door with a spell and she left. Harry looked at Draco and they both started laughing. So another one knew about them. They continued laughing and Harry thanked the fact that they had a Silencing Charm on the door.

A/N: Hey! So this is Chapter Three, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it takes me so long to post them but my internet conenction is disfunctional. ANyway enjoy, and I'll post three more chapters for you to read! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Harry and Draco were left alone after Hermione found out about them. Harry was a bit confused. He knew it was wrong that he was with Draco in the Weasleys house and the only people who knew were Hermione,Ginny and the twins. But he liked being with Draco more than anything. He had to admit that everyone else wouldn't understand if they'd found out and they'd want to arrest Draco or even kill him. He had to make sure no one knew about him.  
"Harry? Is something wrong? You've been standing like this, staring into nowhere for like an hour." said Draco.  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking of everything that has happened since I met you. You really messed up my life. In a good way though." Harry said smirking.  
"Come on. The others will be worried. Can I come down with you? I'll be under the cloak." asked Draco.  
"Yeah, you better come. You can finally get out of the room. Put the cloak on." said Harry.  
Draco took the cloak and pulled the hood to hide his face. He became invisible once again and he followed Harry out of the room. They were walking down the stairs and Draco was holding Harry's arm. He was nervous because anything could go wrong at any moment. His heart was beating a bit faster as they stepped in the living room. Mr Weasley was talking with Mad-eye Moody and Remus Lupin. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's arm. He knew Mad-eye could see him and Remus could smell him. Although Harry continued walking and he sat on the couch. Draco was standing right behind him.  
"So, Harry. How was your summer? Have you been having fun?" asked Remus. He was sniffing the air. He had smelled Draco, Harry thought  
"It was alright. But I really need to move out from the Dursley's. I was thinking of going to Grimmauld Place. But since Snape has access there I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Harry you know that here is safer. We don't have the same wards as Grimmauld Place, but..." Remus said but he was interrupted by Harry.  
"What do you mean you have wards here?!" Harry exclaimed.  
"After your arrival we putted special wards so no one could get near the Burrow. Only the Order members, the Weasleys and you can come here and leave." Remus explained.  
Draco suddenly left Harry's arm and he ran on the stairs.  
"What was that?" Mr Weasley asked, looking at the stairs. Mad-Eye stood up and he followed the noise. Harry went to stop him but he was pulled away.  
"Wait, Moody! It was nothing!" said Harry as he was trying to get to Draco before Mad-Eye did.  
"Harry, let him see what it was." said Remus as he pulled him to sit down. Harry puashed him away and started running. He found Mad-Eye pointing his wand on Draco.  
"Moody, I can explain! Leave him!" Harry shouted to Mad-Eye Moody.  
"Potter you foolish child! Let me finish him and you'll be next! How dare you even be in here, Malfoy?! You were planing on killing us all?! Did you think you could fool me with that Invisibility Cloak?! Huh?! You might have fooled Potter but you wont make me believe you are here for a good reason! Get in there now!" Moody exclaimed angrily, pointing his wand at Draco, pushing him into a room. When the door opened, Ron was staring at all three of them as he shouted "Bloody hell!" and he pointed his wand on Draco too.  
"Ron, let me explain! Both of you let me talk! And lower your wands! Now!" said Harry as he took Draco's hand and he pulled him in Ron's room. Mad-Eye kept pointing his wand at Draco but Ron was more shocked than ever. Harry pulled Draco to sit down and he held his hand, trying to calm down. Mad-Eye was scowling at both of them waiting for an explanation.  
"Well? I could've hexed him and gotten him into the Ministry but I really am waiting to hear what you have to say about him, Potter."said Mad-Eye.  
"Look it's not what you think. He hasn't casted the Imperious Curse on me or anything. He hasn't given me any love potion either. We, uh... we kinda started co-operating about a month ago. He really has changed. You have to trust me. He's not in the Dark Side. Not anymore. He wants to help." said Harry as he was looking at Draco. Draco smiled at him, a really frightened smile because Moody was still pointing his wand at him.  
"Ha! And you expect me to believe that you have been the good guy? You were on each and everyone of the bloody attacks! Thank god Harry was telling us when they were supposed to happen or else these Muggles..." said Moody and his eyes flew wide open as he realized what he had said. Draco was the one telling Harry about the attacks and Harry was telling the Order so they were there in time.  
"Can anyone explain to me what I'm missing? Harry, why is that bloody ferret here?" asked Ron starring at Draco. Draco's eyes went wide open, he scowled at Ron and with a loud crack he Disapparated.  
"Draco! Oh, bloody hell..." Harry muttered as he Apparated himself to the twins room. He heard footsteps as Mad-Eye was coming up to find both of them. Harry locked the door immediately with some spells and he found Draco under the covers, crying.  
"Draco..." Harry whispered as he took the other boy in his arms and held him on his chest. Draco was crying loudly in his arms and he was shaking a lot.  
"I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have token you here. Shhh... Calm down..." Harry whispered soothingly, trying to calm down the blond. Draco pulled away from Harry and he looked directly into Harry's bright green eyes, moving towards the wondow.  
"I only wish things were different. I didn't want my father to make me be a Death Eater. I never wanted any of this. I always wanted us to be together. I love you Harry but I can't take this anymore. I just want everyone to know we are here, together and for everyone to just accept it. We have to explain to everyone what the hell has happened between us and I can't take it. Not anymore. I just better forget you. Bye, Harry..." Draco muttered, tears glistening in his grey eyes as he opened the window and got ready to jump out of it.  
"Draco, no! No!" Harry shouted, running to catch Draco. Draco was already jumping out of the window and Harry saw him falling and falling. Harry Apparated at the garden right under his window and Draco was already on the ground, his body crushed from the fall. Harry ran towards him and he took him in his arms. Draco's body was numb and he didn't respond.  
"Draco... No! No, you can't do this to me! No! Draco! Please! No! No..." screamed Harry, tears were running down his cheeks. He held Draco carefully in his arms. He putted his head on Draco's chest and he heard his heart beating slowly. Harry held him close and lifted him up. He took him in the house and moved towards the kitchen, taking him to Mrs Weasley.  
"Harry, dear, what's the matter?" asked Mrs Weasley and as she turned around to see what was wrong and she was shocked to see Harry holding Draco's body in his arms, with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh my! Here put him on the couch. What happened?" she asked.  
"He... he jumped out of the window from the twins room. Can you save him? Please Mrs Weasley! He means everything to me! I know there's lots of things you don't understand but I'll explain to you later. Please tell me you can save him! Please!" said Harry, still crying.  
Let me see him. said Mrs Weasley calmly. She unbuttoned Draco's shirt. He had a some miner injuries but his ribs seemed broken. Mrs Weasley took out a First-Aid kit with potions and things she would need. She took out some of them and she gave Draco the potions along with a Reviving one. He was still unconscious and his heart was beating hardly. Harry was holding his hand and he was looking at him, praying for him to be alright.  
"He's gonna be fine. I'll make sure he does. Although I'd like to know why he's here." said Mrs Weasley.  
"He... he came here with me when Fred and George took me from the Dursley's. They were the first to know that he ran away from his house and was staying with me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I wanted to but it was too risky. I know you don't like him. And I'm really glad you are taking care of him." said Harry.  
"Harry, I trust your judgment. He's gonna be okay in a couple of days. I'll talk to the others. I believe Alaster and Ron know. I'll calm them down." Mrs Weasley said with a smile. "You have to make sure he takes these potions. I'll see if I can contact with Madam Pomfrey. Are you sure you can take him upstairs?" she asked.  
"Yes." said Harry as he carefully took Draco in his arms. He stood up and headed towards the stairs. Mad-Eye and Ron ran into him as they wanted to see what have happened. When they saw Harry they both were in shock at first and as Harry was going upstairs they started shouting at him to come back and explain. Mrs Weasley yelled at both of them to leave Harry alone. Harry continued walking.  
"Draco... Please wake up. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. Please..." whispered Harry as he kept moving on the stairs. Ginny was going in her room when she saw Harry carrying Draco.  
"Harry... Is he going to be okay?"she asked.  
"Your mom says he will. He jumped off the window from Fred and George's room after Ron had called him a bloody ferret..." Harry muttered.  
"That idiot! I'll have a little talk with him." she exclaimed, talking about Ron.  
"Ginny, it's fine. Let me just take care of Draco and I'll explain to everyone." Harry whispered.  
"Harry! What happened?!" asked Hermione who have just showed up. She looked at Draco in Harry's arms.  
"He tried to suicide. He fell from a window on the fifth floor." said Ginny.  
"Oh my! Harry take him quickly to Mrs Weasley! He needs help!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"He already has taken some potions. But he needs a couple of days and more potions to heal properly. I could heal him but he doesn't have any flesh wounds. It might be more serious. I don't know..." said Harry.  
"Harry, I will see what I can find on potions and healing spells for broken bones. But we need Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.  
"Mrs Weasley will owl her. Don't worry. Just let me take him upstairs..." said Harry.  
"Okay." said Hermione and she left with Ginny.  
Harry continued walking up on the stairs and he entered the twins room. He saw Fred and George already in there.  
"Is he alright? We saw him fal-" Fred said but stoped after he recieved a punch and a glare from George.  
"I think he's gonna be, in a few days... I really don't know. Can I just be alone with him?" Harry asked. looking at Draco with sadness in his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive.  
"Sure, mate. We were just worried. We didn't want to happen anything to him. He is important to you. We respect that." said George and he left the room with Fred.  
Harry put carefully Draco in one of the beds. Harry leaned closer, softly pressing his lips against Draco's pale ones. He pulled away, tears ready to come down at any minute.  
"Draco... I love you... Wake up... Please..." he whispered again. He felt Draco moving slightly and he heard a low voice calling him.  
"H-Harry..." muttered Draco and he could barely be heard.  
"Dr-Draco? You're alive? Oh, thank god!" said Harry, his voice trembling.  
Draco opened his eyes, a grimavce spreading all over his face. He looked directly into Harry's eyes.  
"Draco, thank god." said Harry.  
"Potter, I heard you the first time..." said Draco sarcastically but he barely could talk.  
"Shhh, don't talk. Let me bring you some potions." Harry whispered.  
"Don't leave me here... Please..." Draco muttered, squezzing Harry's hand.  
"You need to stay here. I'll be right back." Harry said and left the room.  
Draco was looking at the ceiling. Why was he here? He wanted to end this. Now there would be more questions. But he loved Harry. He couldn't leave him. Draco was hurting everywhere. He couldn't move his arms and legs because they were hurting him. He tried to lift his head but he had this headache and couldn't move it either. He just stood there, unable to move. "Harry..." he whispered. The door opened and Harry was in the room with some potions and he was followed by Madam Pomfrey.  
"Harry." he said again, smiling.  
"I'm here. Don't worry." Harry said.  
"Let me see." Madam Pomfrey said as she stepped closer to the bed. Several minutes later she had given Draco some potions and had wrapped his waist and arm with bandages. He had broken four ribs and his left arm from the fall. He didn't have a concussion and he was going to be healed in three days. Harry sighed in relief.  
"I'm so glad you're alive. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you, Draco." Harry said, looking into Draco's eyes, green meeting gray like the first time. Harry leaned to kiss him and he was extra careful not to hurt him. Draco smiled weakly at him and he closed his eyes.  
"I'll let you sleep." said Harry but Draco held him.  
"I want you to stay. Don't leave me alone, Harry, please." Draco said whispering.  
Harry lied down, next to him. He hugged him and Draco fell asleep quickly in his arms.

A/N: Okay so this is chpater 4! Hope you enjoeyd! Please review and spread the word! :)


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

The next morning Harry woke up besides Draco. He watched him for a while. He was looking exhausted and he was probably seeing a nightmare. Draco was moaning in his sleep, calling for Harry. Harry took him in his arms and Draco finally calmed down and stopped shaking. He woke up and looked at Harry. He looked terrified.

"Harry..." he muttered as he closed his eyes again and curled up in Harry's arms.

Harry simply smiled and kissed Draco's forehead. He went back to sleep again, holding Draco. A couple of hours later Draco woke up again. Harry was already awake since Madam Pomfrey had visited to leave some potions for Draco.

"Hey." he said.

"Morning..." Draco said as he tried to stand up. Harry helped him and he gave him the potions. Draco grimaced as he was taking them. They tasted awful. He left the glass phials on the desk and he almost fell on Harry. He couldn't stand on his own and Harry helped him lie down again.

"Thanks..." he said whispering.

"Anytime." Harry said with a smile.

"Why do I feel so weak all the time? I can't do anything by my self." Draco said.

"It'll be like that for a few days. You have plenty of time to rest. You scared the bloody hell out of me, you know?" said Harry looking at him.

Draco chuckled. He felt a bit relieved that he was still alive. He didn't know what he was doing when he fell out of that window. He only wanted to be with Harry. And he was with him now.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What did the others say? About us, about me, about everything...?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much. Mrs Weasley talked a bit with them and they will get around to it eventually. But Hermione and Ginny were shocked when they saw me carrying you here. Ron and Moody are still furious and Remus was just smiling when he saw me take care of you. I think he knew, somehow. Don't worry. It's gonna be alright. And we'll leave as soon as you get better. We can go to Grimmauld Place if you want." said Harry.

"Why don't you wanna stay here? Besides there's no way we can go back to Hogwarts now that Severus is the headmaster." he said.

"Draco, are you serious? You never wanted to have anything to do with the Weasley's and now you want us to stay here?" asked Harry. He was a bit confused with that sudden change from Draco.

"If it wasn't for Mrs Weasley, I wouldn't be here. I owe her my life. I can't be that selfish brat anymore. I want to stay. If we go anywhere else you won't be safe. He's after you. You can't hide in an old abandoned house with no one there. You have some pretty good allies here. They can help." Draco said calmly.

"I-I don't know what to say. I can't believe you actually want us to stay here. Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive. What else can we do? Wonder around in forests and search for these bloody things? Harry you can't risk your self. There's a war going on." he said.

"You remind of Hermione sometimes, you know? Brilliant." Harry said.

"Well I guess I should hang around her more often." said Draco smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes and he cuddled Draco again. Draco grimaced and left a gasp because Harry was squeezing his ribs.

"Sorry..." said Harry as he pulled away.

"No, it's fine. I just hurt everywhere. Come back here." he said.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful." Harry said and took Draco in his arms again but more gently. He didn't want to hurt him so he was barely hugging him.

Someone knocked the door and made Harry jump out of the bed. He opened the door and Mrs Weasley came in with a tray filled with food.

"How are you feeling, dear? I brought you some food." she said as she left the tray on the desk.

"I'm feeling better than I did for many years. Thank you very much, Mrs Weasley. I really owe you my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be there." said Draco. Harry helped him stand up and leaned back on some pillows.

"You don't have to thank me, dear. I just did what every mother would do. Now, Harry help him eat and come down for breakfast, okay? You need to eat something too. You must be exhausted." said Mrs Weasley with a smile. She left the room and locked magically the door again.

"Do you really have to go down to eat? I really need some company." Draco said.

"I do. I have to talk with the others too. Eat. You look paler than ever." he said.

"If you were spending the last six years in the dungeons you would be pale too. And I never liked going out in the sun anyway." the other boy said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He brought Draco the tray and he placed it next to him. He helped him eat some cereal and gave him a cup with pumpkin juice. After Draco was finished he closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillows.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. Draco opened his eyes looking at him.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I love you."

"Me too."

Harry leaned to kiss Draco. Their lips met and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. Draco deepened the kiss as he pulled Harry down. Draco trailed his hand down the side of Harry's neck, making him shiver. They were kissing when the door slammed open.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry pulled away from Draco, scowling at Ron.

"Harry, come down for breakfast. Mum says you have to eat if _he's_ finished." Ron said as he was scowling at Draco.

"I'm coming. Just give me a second to put some clothes on. I'll be there." Harry said.

"Fine. Don't take _too_ long." Ron said and he left the room.

Harry chuckled and he starting looking for a clean shirt to wear. He was wearing only his pajama pants and he really needed to wear something more appropriate.

"Sorry... I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? I really need to talk to them." Harry said apologetically.

"It's okay. As long as you give me one of these kisses again." said Draco cheekily.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco. He left quickly out of the room, locking the door behind him. Draco smiled and he fell back on the pillows again. Harry quickly walked down the stairs and was soon in the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone." said Harry smiling as he took a chair and sat down.

"Oh someone's cheerful today! How was your night, Harry?" said Fred smirking.

"Fred, leave him alone." said Ginny, scowling at her brother.

"It's fine, really. Well I believe this morning awakening was better..." said Harry chuckling.

"We don't need to know! Bloody hell, Harry! You realize Draco Malfoy is upstairs, in my brothers room?!" said Ron.

"Yeah I know, Ron, don't act like that. I am here to explain to everyone. I would've stayed in bed if it wasn't so important for everyone to know why he's here." said Harry and he took a piece of bread and some butter to spread on.

"Harry, he's a Death Eater and the son of the most wanted Death Eater. You can't trust him. We tried to understand and we trust you but how can you be so sure?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley, I know you are against this. Draco ran away from his home. After the last attack on that Muggle area he came to find me. He was badly injured after he has being tortured by his own father and Bellatrix Lestrange.She casted a Cutting curse on him too. He never chose to be a Death Eater. His father... His father had been torturing him to do these things. And he was under the Imperious Curse when he received the Mark. He never wanted this. You might not understand but he was being tortured by them to tell them were I was hiding. And he didn't tell anything. He kept me safe. And he has been helping with the task Dumbledore assigned me. He also wants me to stay here because he knows I'll be safer with you. He wants me to be safe. And he said that if I went back to the Dursley's or Grimmauld Place I wouldn't be safe. Voldemort's after me and with the war going on I can't risk everyone's lives." said Harry.

"Harry... You both can stay here for as long as you need to. But you have to be warned. If You-Know-Who is going to be defeated by this task Dumbledore gave you, you have to complete it soon. You-Know-Who wants to summon more followers. And he might attack Hogwarts. He has already tried with that attack on Hogsmeade but you can't be sure." said Mr Weasley.

Harry was in shock. He had forgotten completely about the Horcruxes. He was stressed out so much about Draco that he had forgotten about his task.

"Can I talk with Hermione and Ron in private?" asked Harry as he nodded to both of them to follow him.

"Go ahead. We can continue our talk later." said Mr Weasley. Remus and Mad-Eye were there too but they both kept silent, lost in thoughts.

Hermione followed Harry pulling Ron with her. Harry wanted to talk to them about the Horcruxes mostly. They entered Ron's room and Harry sat on the bed. Hermione joined him and Ron sat in the armchair.

"So? You wanted to talk about...?" asked Hermione.

"Cast a Silencing Charm on the door. We need to talk about Dumbledore's task." said Harry.

"Oh right." said Hermione and she casted a few spells on the door.

"Tell us." said Ron scowling at both of them.

"Ron will you ever grow up? Harry wants to talk to us about the Horcruxes, not about Draco." said Hermione.

"Fine." said Ron rolling his eyes.

"About the Horcruxes. We still have to find the locket and the other four of them. Where and what could they be...?" asked Harry.

"Let me see... Aha! What if the Horcruxes were not just any random items? Think about it. His fathers ring, a diary, Salazar Slytherin's locket. There's a connection. The others must be valuable items that were forgotten from centuries. I got it! Remember when you went to the Room of Requirement in sixth year to hide the Potions book? You said you hid it under a statues head with a weird wig and a tiara on it, right?" she said.

"Yeah. It was a silver one with a raven on it. Why?" asked Harry.

"That's it! Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem! And I bet the other one is Hufflepuff's golden cup!" exclaimed Hermione.

"The what?!" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Oh honestly don't you two read? Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. It's a kind of tiara with a Raven on it! The one you saw in the Room of Requirement! And all we need is Hufflepuff's golden cup. And there goes two more of them! And we only have two left!" said Hermione.

"You are brilliant Hermione! How are we going to get into Hogwarts? And we haven't found a way of destroying them either..." said Ron.

"The sword! The sword of Gryffindor! I read it somewhere... Wait let me see..." said Hermione as she started flipping through the pages of a book to find what she have read before. "Here it is!" she exclaimed. "Goblin-made blades imbibe only that which strengthens them! Harry! The sword is impregnated with Basilisk Venom! It can destroy Horcruxes! Dumbledore told you he destroyed the ring with the sword! And if I remember correctly didn't he say the snake was the sixth one?" said Hermione.

"That's spectacular! So we have the ring, the diary, the locket, the diadem, the cup, the snake and the last one is in Vol-"

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed.

"In You-Know-Who's body. So it's seven. All we have to do is find them and destroy them. We need to leave. We need to go to camping somewhere they won't find us. And then we can start searching safely for the locket and the cup. Last one is the diadem and the final battle. We have to make sure that all of them are destroyed before I confront him. I have to tell Draco." said Harry.

"He knows?! You told him about these bloody things?! Bloody hell, Harry! What if he goes and tell everything about them at his father? You don't think at all, do you?! You could get us killed Harry! No one must know!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron calm down! He's not gonna tell anything! He took the Unbreakable Vow..." said Harry.

"He, what?! You made him take the Unbreakable Vow?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"He was willing to do it. He wasn't gonna tell anyway but he did it. You can trust him." said Harry.

"Have you gone mental?! This is serious! I need to find an undo spell for that! You can both be in danger!" Hermione said and she left the room heading to the house's library.

"You seriously took the Unbreakable Vow? For real?" asked Ron in shock.

"Yes. Ron, you can trust him. I didn't believe he'd do it either. But he was quite serious when he did the incantation." said Harry calmly.

"Wow. That bloke has lots of guts. Come on, let's go find him. I need to talk to him." said Ron as he stood up.

"You want to talk to Draco? Why?" asked Harry.

"He took the Unbreakable Vow for you. This is a serious matter, Harry. You can't break the Unbreakable Vow. You die if you do." said Ron and opened the door. They both headed on the fifth floor. Harry knocked on the door. Draco just said "Come in" and Harry opened the door. When Ron stepped in, Harry closed the door and sat next to Draco.

"Malfoy, I didn't expect that from you." said Ron.

"You mean...?" asked Draco a bit confused, looking at him.

"You took the Unbreakable Vow for Harry. I surely didn't expect that." he continued.

"Oh that. Well this was serious stuff. And he didn't tell me much either. Just that these things have to be destroyed in order for You-Know-Who to be killed. He told me that he cut his soul into seven pieces... It's disgusting. But I took the Vow anyway. I can easily be affected by the Dark side again. I've changed, Weasley. For my own good and the people around me. And for Harry." Draco said as he was smiling at Harry, one dashing bright smile. Harry smiled back.

"Oh stop it you two! It's enough I saw you two this morning...!" said Ron making a grimace.

Harry and Draco started laughing. Ron rolled his eyes and left the room quickly trying to find Hermione. Both of them were still laughing after Ron left.

Draco kissed Harry first this time, placing his hands on Harry's cheeks. He kissed him and then he went to the side of his neck, kissing him there as well.

"Draco... I really don't think we should do this. You're hurt." said Harry.

"Just let me. It'll relax you. You are so tense lately." whispered Draco in Harry's ear as he continued kissing him. Draco was kneading his hands on Harry's back, making him relax even more with the massage.

"Draco..." said Harry in a low whisper.

Draco helped Harry to turn over and he sat next him. He took off Harry's shirt and started massaging his shoulders. He was really stressed out about the Horcruxes and Voldemort, and he needed some time alone with Draco. The massage helped Harry relax and he was feeling much better with his back finally straightened on the soft bed.

"I love you, Draco." said Harry with a final kiss.

"I love you too, Harry. Feeling better?" asked Draco.

"I've never felt like this before. Thanks. My back was hurting from all these nights I spent on my floor..." he said.

"Anytime." said Draco. He closed his eyes and Harry was already asleep next to him, his breath could be heard lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter Six~

Several days later Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco were leaving the Weasley's house. Draco had healed properly with Mrs Weasley's help and with lots of potions. They were all going to go camping somewhere far away. Then they could start searching for the Horcruxes and for the sword of Gryffindor. Mrs Weasley have given them food supplies and they all Apparated to a forest.

"Hermione were are we?" asked Harry.

"We're in the woods they held the Quidditch World Cup. I wanted somewhere enclosed, undercover, and this was the first place I thought of." answered Hermione.

"Brilliant." said Ron.

"Um shouldn't we take the tent out and cast some protective spells?" asked Draco.

"He's right. I'll bring the tent. Hermione could you...?" Harry said

"Yes I'll cast the spells. I'll start now." she said and took her wand out. "The tent is in my bag. Here take it."

"How did you manage to put a whole tent inside this small purse?" asked Ron.

"Undetectable Extending charm." said Hermione and Draco at the same time.

They both broke out laughing as they continued their jobs.

"And it's not only the tent. I have a whole library in there. And some potions, the food your mum gave us and clothes for all of us." she said as she was casting a Disillusionment charm and a Protective spell.

"Hermione you are the most brilliant witch I've ever met." said Ron.

Hermione flushed. "Th-Thanks..." she murmured.

Harry smiled at Draco. He knew that there was definitely something going on between them.

"Tent is ready." said Draco as he finished tying the knots with some spells.

"Wow!" said Harry as he entered the tent. He had seen the inside before but it looked bigger then the last time.

"There are two master bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and another bedroom with four beds in it." said Ron. They have used this tent before at the Quidditch world cup and he was quite familiar with it.

"Okay, Harry and I will take one of the master bedrooms and you take the other one." said Draco.

"Um..." said Hermione.

"What? You want separate rooms? Fine, but I'm staying with Harry." said Draco.

"Okay, then Hermione you can take the second master bedroom and I'll sleep in one of the beds in the other room." said Ron sorting out the beds.

"Fine with me." said Harry. " We better go upstairs to see the rooms. Oh and we'll take turns for watching in the night okay? I'll do it first."

"Harry, the protective charms might be there but you can't be sure. I'll be with you." said Draco worried.

"Draco I can take care of my self. Besides we need to find that locket." Harry said.

"Harry what if you have these visions again. Draco should be there with you. I'll make some tea, do you want some?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure. How are you feeling, Draco?" said Harry.

"Better thanks to Ron's mum I'm healed." said Draco smiling at both him and Ron.

"I'd never believe that you would change so much. You just called me Ron! Bloody hell..."

"Hey it's not that bad. He's trying to make an effort. Right, love?" said Harry cheekily.

"Of course I am! And besides why should I still be calling you Weasley? If I am going to be here with all of you we need to be friends. It's a new start. Come on, Ron. What do you say, friends?" Draco said as he held his hand out for Ron. Ron was looking at him in disbelief.

"Friends." said Ron as he took Draco's hand and shook it.

"Aw! I knew you'd come around to it, Ron!" said Hermione as she jumped in Ron's arms surprisingly hugging him.

"Hermione! Bloody hell..." said Ron flushing red. His head was almost matching his ginger hair, in this shade of red.

"Sorry..." said Hermione apologetically as she pulled away. She continued making tea for everyone.

Draco and Harry chuckled. A couple of minutes later they were all enjoying their tea, laughing with silly stuff they were saying. Harry was in Draco's lap and Hermione and Ron were sitting close to each other. They were acting like the war was never there, nothing for them to worry about. After they had finished their tea Ron went to bed and Hermione started reading a book. Draco and Harry were left alone. Draco kissed Harry lightly.

"Mm, missed you." he purred in his ear.

"Me too." said Harry and they were both quickly kissing.

Several hours passed and Harry was sitting at the open of the tent, in Draco's arms.

"It's getting cold. Shouldn't we go in?" said Draco cuddling Harry even more as he shivered from a sudden change of the air.

"We better. Besides we need to go to sleep. It's almost dawn. I'll wake up Ron for his turn." said Harry.

They got up and closed the open of the tent. Hermione had left one of her small blue flames in a vase for them.

"Your friends are nicer than I thought. I was such a fool all these years. I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco said.

"All that matters is that you are here now. I really appreciate it. Come on, I have to wake up Ron and then we can go to sleep." said Harry as he pulled Draco closer to him.

It was freezing outside. Fall has arrived for good and the rains would start soon. They both went to Ron's bedroom and they found him snoring loudly, with the cover all around his neck and arms. He was mumbling in his sleep, calling Hermione. Harry chuckled and he tried to wake him up.

"Ron? Ron! Wake up, mate. Ron, come on!" said Harry.

"Her...Her-Hermione... I love you too..." Ron mumbled in his sleep.

"Let him be. He's having a good dream, don't wake him up now." said Draco chuckling.

"And you suggest we wake Hermione? She's exhausted. Let me try again. Ron! You are the Quidditch Captain and we've won the cup!" said Harry cheerfully.

"What? We've won?!" said Ron as he woke up. "Oh it's you two... What is it? I'm trying to sleep here." he said and fell back on his pillows.

"Ron it's your turn! It's nearly dawn! Draco and I need some sleep. Come on, get up!" said Harry as he was pulling Ron out of his bed.

"Fine, I'll get up. Go away." said Ron as he stood up. He woke up and went to the open of the tent.

"Let's go. I need some sleep. You as well. Come on." said Draco and pulled Harry lightly to follow him. They went upstairs and found their room. A large double bed was in the middle of it and some closets and wardrobes were spread around. Harry fell on the bed and curled up in one side. Draco lied down carefully. He wasn't hurting but he needed to be careful. He took Harry in his arms, kissed him lightly and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning the sound of the rain woke them up. Ron didn't dare to come wake them up. He didn't want to know how far his friend had gone with that relationship. Harry woke up first as he heard the sound of the pouring rain, giving life to the quiet forest around them.

"Morning, love." said Harry smiling at Draco.

"Good morning." said Draco and smiled back at Harry. "What's that sound?" he asked worriedly.

"It's raining. Hermione putted some charms for the tent last night but they can't keep out the noise that much." said Harry.

"Oh. Do we have to go down? I'm tired and I don't wanna get out of the bed." said Draco with a loud yawn.

"We don't, actually. Hermione came by earlier and left us some food. She said that we should rest since we were up till dawn. Also she said she wanted to talk to Ron. I believe it's about him sleeping all the time and for leaving us do the watch yesterday. So we have the day for our selves." said Harry cheerfully.

"I like the sound of that. Is the door locked?" he asked.

"Yes. And I put a Silencing Charm too." answered Harry.

Draco smiled. They had all the day for themselves. Draco was feeling a bit tired though.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"No idea." said Harry.

"Should we go back to sleep, Harry? I'm exhausted from yesterday." Draco said.

"If you want to you can. But I'm not feeling sleepy. I'm hungry." he said.

"Well I can't sleep if you are over my head, eating, now can I?" said Draco and stood up. He lied back on the pillows and stared at the tents ceiling.

Harry chuckled. He putted the tray between them.

"Do you want to eat?" he asked Draco.

"I'm not hungry but I don't mind eating. Besides if we both eat now we'll have plenty of time for kissing afterwards." said Draco cheekily.

"Draco, love, you know we can't eat and kiss at the same time." said sarcastically Harry.

"Oh, I know. Let's eat now, shall we?" said Draco smiling.

"Sure." said Harry and took a small pumpkin pie from the tray.

Draco chuckled and drank a bit of his pumpkin juice. They were eating silently, enjoying Mrs Weasley goods. They were all delicious. Harry thought of the feasts at Hogwarts. He missed these.

"What is it, love?" asked Draco when he saw Harry's expression. He looked sad.

"I miss Hogwarts. And I bet you do too. But Dumbledore's Hogwarts. Not the new one." he said.

"Harry..."

"Look at us! We are having breakfast here, in bed, not worrying about everything that has happened. I'm the bloody Chosen-One! I never had a normal year at Hogwarts and that's because of him. He'll keep messing my life until I kill him! Neither can live while the other one survives!" Harry shouted.

"That's the prophecy Trelawney gave you right?" he asked.

"Yes. And I have to figure out a way to find the other Horcruxes. We know that the diadem is in Hogwarts but it'll be the last one to destroy. We need to find the locket and the cup and the sword of Gryffindor! It won't magically appear in front of us when we need it!" said Harry but he thought of it for a moment. The sword had appeared from inside the Sorting Hat when Harry needed it to kill the basilisk in the Camber. The sword had basilisk venom in it.

"Harry? Are thinking what I'm thinking? There will be some basilisk fangs down in the Chamber, right?" asked Draco.

"Yes. If we can't find the sword we still can destroy the Horcruxes by the venom from the fangs. That's brilliant!" said Harry.

"Well I guess hanging out with Hermione made me think more logical than I did before." said Draco smirking.

"You bet it did. All we have to do now is find the cup and the locket. Were could they possibly be?" he asked.

"Harry!" a voice said from outside the door. "Harry Potter you open this door right now! I have something to show you! Open up!" yelled Hermione, knocking the door like a maniac.

Harry unlocked the door. Hermione ran into the room holding a Daily Prophet.

"Were did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Mr Weasley had plenty of them in their house. Look at the front page!" she said giving the paper to him.

The tittle said : _Harry Potter, No. 1 Wanted. Needed for questioning about __Albus__Dumbledore's__ death. _

"This is outrageous! How dare they!" exclaimed Harry.

"And look at that. It's Umbridge! Look at what she's wearing, Harry!" said Hermione.

The picture was showing Dolores Umbridge with her hideous pink skirt and jacket, holding a small pink purse, wearing a pink hat and matching shoes. From her neck was hanging a green-stoned locket with silver setting and matching chain and an "S" curved on it.

"No way!" exclaimed Draco.

"It's the locket. The third Horcrux! I can't believe it!" said Harry as he kept looking at the picture, staring at the locket.

"We have to get it! She could be extremely dangerous with that on!" Draco said.

"I know. Let me think. How the hell are we going to get in the Ministry of Magic without being noticed by hundreds of Aurors and possible Death Eaters?" asked Harry.

"Polyjuice potion." said Hermione and Draco again at the same time. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Stop it you two. Hermione tell me you have brought Polyjuice potion with you?" Harry asked.

"I made a batch before we left. I guess we are going to use it now, then." said Hermione proudly.

"That's what I've always admired in you Hermione." said Harry and hugged her. "Does Ron know?"

"It was his idea actually. Come down and he'll tell you everything." said Hermione

"Okay..."

They were down in the living room and Ron explained to them how he had seen the picture of the locket.

"I tell you it was almost morning and I just saw the Daily Prophet. And I remembered that hideous picture of Umbridge. So I went to the page to look at her and then I saw the locket! It was just in front of our eyes all along!" he said.

"Ron, that's amazing!" Harry said.

"And Hermione has jut the perfect plan for us to get in there." said Ron smiling at her.

"Well I thought that we would have only two hours so here's the plan..." said Hermione as she explained the plan.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed after Hermione finished explaining the plan. It was simple. They would go there under the Invisibility Cloak. They were going to stunt the first people that they would see at the back door and they would Polyjuice them selves to look like them. Then they'd go into the Ministry and try to find Umbridge. When they got to her they'd find a way to get the locket, eventually. They were planing on doing it in the 5th of October. It was a week away. They needed to be sure they could get the locket safely. After lots of planing the day came.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter Seven~

It was morning. Harry and Draco had packed the tent and Hermione was making sure they didn't leave traces. They all Apparated at a safe point, close to the Ministry. They were hidden under the Cloak but Hermione casted a Disillusionment charm on them so they wouldn't be noticed if their feet were visible. They were waiting and they found their first victims. A short woman followed by a tall man were coming towards the entrance. Hermione stunt both of them when they were about to get in. Hermione took a piece of hair from the woman's head. She putted into her bottle and she drank the containments. She grimaced as she took the form of the woman. She quickly got in and changed into her clothes. Draco took hair from the man besides her and he putted into his bottle. He quickly took the form of the stunned man and went in to change into his clothes. Harry and Ron quickly found the ones they were going to take their forms. They all stepped in the entrance. They saw just some public toilets.

"You have to flush your self to the Ministry." whispered quickly Hermione as she left the three boys alone.

All three of them got into one of the toilets and flushed them selves. They all suddenly felt being Apparated and they were in the Ministry. They tried too look normal as they all met.

"So from as I've heard Umbridge's office is on the sixth floor. Let's go, the lifts are there. We mustn't split at any way." said Hermione as she nodded to the boys to follow her.

They walked towards the elevators and they got in one. Someone got in with them.

"Runcorn, Mafalda come with me. Dolores is looking for you at the courtrooms, in the Department of Mysteries." said the man pointing at Harry and Hermione.

"We're coming." said Hermione calmly.

Ron and Draco were nodding at them to go and that they'd find them later.

"Cattermole, Cresswell. You better come with us too. Your wifes are next for questioning ." said the man smirking at Ron and Draco.

"Yeah, we are coming too." said Ron as he tried to look nervous.

The man pressed the button and the lift took them to the Department of Mysteries. As the door opened Harry felt a sudden cold. Draco and the others looked at them. Dementors, he thought. They kept moving and when they entered the room they saw about a hundred of them at the ceiling being stopped by a slightly visible line that was coming from Umbridge's Patronus. It was a cat that was swirling around her playfully and didn't let the frightened people that were brought for questioning to feel the safety of it.

"Ah you are all here. Mafalda take your seat dear." said Umbridge looking at Hermione. "And I assume you are Reg Cattermole and Dirk Cresswell? Your wifes are both waiting for you." she said as she was pointing at two women that were holding hands and looking at them with fear. Draco and Ron stepped close to them and both women hugged them. Harry took his seat near Hermione and he was watching carefully at Umbridge. She was wearing the locket. Right in front of his eyes. No one else was there except them, that man and some muggle-borns along with the wifes of Cattermole and Cresswell. Harry thought this was the time.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted as he stunt Umbridge. He sent several spells to the other people as well and quickly took the locket. They all started running as the Dementors were released.

"Hermione quickly! Cast your patronus! Ron you too! Draco do you know how to make one?" asked Harry.

"Yes. _Expecto__Patronum_!" he shouted and a silver stag flew out of his wand.

"Y-You have the same patronus as I do... But how?" said Harry as he casted the same spell and a second silver stag took position next to Draco's.

"Harry, I told you before. I love you. Hermione, Ron do it both of you" shouted Draco.

Ron and Hermione both shouted the spell and their patronuses, an otter along with a dog running behind it, went next to the two silver stags.

"You have the same patronus? How?" asked Hermione when she saw two stags.

"Hermione, I love Harry. Let's go these won't keep for long!" said Draco as he quickly took Harry's hand.

They were all running and quickly got into one of the lifts. They were so close to the gates but suddenly Harry noticed Ron's hair was changing into ginger again.

"Ron! Your hair!" shouted Harry.

"Let's go, now!" said Draco as he took Harry's hand and with the other one he pulled Hermione and Ron. They were running towards the exits and as they were almost there they were all changing back to them selves. Yaxley saw them and came after them.

"Seal the exits!" he shouted. "Don't let them get away!"

"Bloody hell! Quick! Let's get out of here!" said Ron as he found an exit that wasn't sealed. They all Apparated together. They were all breathing heavily. Hermione was sitting on her knees and Draco had fallen down. Harry was at the ground, elbows on is knees and his head leaned forward. He raisi

"Ron?! Ron! Where are you? Ron!" shouted Harry when he didn't see his friend anywhere near them.

"Harry?! Are you there?!" said a voice from somewhere near them.

"We're here! Where are you?!" asked Harry.

"Look up..." said Ron.

Harry looked up and he saw Ron hanging from a tree.

"Could you get me down please? I don't know what went wrong. I was thinking of the trees and the forest..." said Ron apologetically.

"It's fine Ron. Wait, we'll get you down here." said Hermione as she casted a levitating charm to get Ron down. When Ron was finally on the ground he thanked Hermione many times.

"Draco? Draco are you okay?" asked Hermione when Draco didn't move.

"Draco?! Draco?! Talk to me please! Draco!" said Harry as he went closer to Draco.

Draco didn't respond. He was unconscious.

"Draco! Draco please!" cried Harry

"Give him this. It's a Reviving Potion. He'll be conscious again soon enough. It must've been from the Patronus. He was barely healed from that fall and now the Patronus drained all his power." said Hermione as she passed a glass phial to Harry.

"Do we have chocolate?" he asked as he was giving Draco the potion. Soon Draco was awake, coughing.

"Thank god you're okay, Draco!" said Harry hugging him.

"Who saved me this time?" he asked.

"Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks, Hermione." said Draco and smiled at her. He almost fell back though and Harry quickly took him in his arms.

"Ron, can you set up the tent?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure. If it wasn't for you Hermione we would all be dead by now. Just so you know, you were brilliant out there." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron. Here I'll help you with the tent. Let me finish with the protective charms and I'll help you do it." she said as she quickly casted the same protective spells as she did the last time. She helped Ron with the tent and they were all quickly in there. Harry was upstairs, taking care of Draco. Hermione and Ron were watching this night and they were both enjoying some hot chocolate Hermione had made. It was a rough day. The rain had started again. The locket was on the kitchen table and was in a box well hidden and protected with charms only Hermione knew their counter charms.

"Lovely isn't it? The sound of the rain." said Ron trying to fuse the tension.

"Yeah... Well at least we were here on time and we didn't get wet or anything." said Hermione.

"What do you think Harry's doing upstairs with...Draco?" he asked.

"Ron, he fell out of a window. That Patronus drained all of his power. Besides you don't really wanna know, do you?" she said.

"No, not really... Hermione there was this one point I thought we were going to die. And since of all this war going on I don't know when it'll be the right time to tell you this... I... I kinda... I really like you okay? You are always so smart and brilliant." said Ron and his cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione and hugged him. She pulled away but Ron held her. He leaned closer and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. When they both pulled away they heard Draco and Harry breaking into applause.

"I knew you two would finally be together! This is so touching, Harry." said Draco as he was smiling at both of them, leaning on Harry, wiping some invisible tears from his eyes.

Ron's and Hermione's cheeks flushed red and they looked at Harry and Draco.

"What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be taking care of him, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, relax. I just wanted some water and then we saw you two. Congratulations!" said Harry.

"Bloody hell! How long have you two been here?!" said Ron.

"Well let's say long enough to know that my two best friends finally are together." answered Harry.

"We'll leave you two then. Harry, let's go. They need some time." Draco said pulling Harry's sleeve.

They both went upstairs and Hermione was staring into Ron's eyes. They smiled and Ron took her in his arms. They enjoyed their hot chocolate, watching the rain, simply smiling at each other.

Harry and Draco were at their room and Harry had just casted the Silencing Charm and a locking spell. Draco lied down in the bed again and invited Harry next to him. Harry sat down still smiling for his friends. He took Draco in his arms and cuddled him.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

"Are you feeling better? You fainted earlier..."

"I'm fine. Hot chocolate helps. I was just remembering what I've said in third year. When you fainted on the train. I'm so sorry Harry..."

"Draco, forget all of this stuff. We're here now. Stop feeling guilty about these... I have said some pretty nasty words to you, too. I was awful."

"Harry..." said Draco.

"Come on stop thinking about that. We have the locket now don't we?" he asked.

"Yes, we do."

"Could we now focus on more important things than the childish things we've said over the years?"

"Like what?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer. He just leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Draco left a low moan and Harry continued his chosen task. He took a bit of Draco's hair and started twisting it around his fingers. Draco moaned softly and held Harry closer. He enjoyed Harry playing with his hair. They were both fully relaxed. Harry putted his arm on Draco's back and pulled him closer. He was still playing with a bit of his hair and as he pulled away he kissed the side of Draco's neck. He sucked Draco's skin and left a mark on it's pale surface. He didn't care if the others would see it. Draco was his boyfriend and he didn't care what the others had to said about it.

"Harry..." said Draco moaning.

Harry kissed him again deeper as he explored Draco's mouth with his tongue. He met Draco's halfway and they were both kissing each other passionately. Draco didn't do a move. Harry was taking advantage of the way Draco was enjoying it so he kissed him more deeply his hands running down the other boy's spine. Draco touched his chest and slid his hand down, taking hold of Harry's waist. He didn't know how far Harry was willing to go and he didn't have the strength to do more than kissing. Harry on the other hand was so knew to this that he wasn't sure of what he was doing. He knew a lot about kissing and he didn't want to do anything more. Besides Draco was already hurt and had fainted twice that day. So they would both have to be pleased with what they could do at the moment. When they both pulled away, Draco's eyes were turned silver and a slight red color was visible on both of his cheeks. Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes were emerald green.

"Wow..." Draco breathed.

"That was a hell of a kiss..." Harry said.

"It was, indeed..." Draco agreed.

Harry blushed as he saw the mark he had made on Draco's neck.

"What?" Draco asked looking at his neck.

"You got a little... Never mind. It's not going to go away soon,anyway." Harry said smirking.

Draco stood up to look at him self on the mirror. He left a shocked exclamation as he found the mark Harry had left on his skin. It looked really bright compared to his pale skin tone.

"Sorry..." said Harry looking at him.

"I love it." said Draco and kissed Harry deeply.

Harry didn't expect him to react like that. They kissed for several long minutes and then they fell asleep, Harry holding Draco in his arms. After that long day they all needed a good nights sleep. Hermione and Ron were at the open of the tent watching the forest, the rain covering their giggles after they have kissed and every other sound that was coming from it.

The rain could still be heard next morning. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep at the open of the tent and Draco was still in bed, in Harry's arms. Harry was talking in his sleep. He was having a nightmare again. Voldemort was torturing someone. _"How did Potter manage to get in the Ministry? What did he take?" he asked. "My lord, he attacked Dolores out of nowhere. There was nothing I could do. He was under a disguise and ran away with his friends. There were four of them, my lord. I saw their __Patronuses.__ The girl had an otter, one of the boys had a dog and both Potter and the other boy had a silver stag, my lord." __Yaxley__ said. "Four kids... Who was the other boy? The one with the same __Patronus__ as Potter?" __Voldemort__ hissed. "I didn't see him. But he was tall and pale, my Lord. When they were about to __Apparate__ his hair were half blond and half brown. They all have token __Polyjuice__ potion, my lord. I couldn't see who he was, his face was still changing. But I'm sure that the other boy was the son of that blood traitor, __Weasley__. And the girl was Granger, the __mudblood__." said __Yaxley__. __Voldemort__ eyes narrowed. Blond hair, pale skin, tall. The description fitted perfectly. "What did Potter take?" he asked. __Yaxley__ shivered. "I said what did Potter take?!" screamed __Voldemort__. "A...locket, my lord.". __Voldemo__rt's eyes widened. The boy knew about his secret? But how could he? He didn't care that much about the diadem nor the cup. They were both in __Hogwarts__. Potter would never dare to go to __Hogwarts. Nagini__ on the other hand was safe with his loyal follower, Severus __Snape__ and no one would never imagine that she was one too. He had to find the boy before it was too late. "__Yaxley__! I need you to double the guards. Potter does not fear my name. Whenever he calls me by my name you will have the power to __Apparate__ to his current position. Now, off you go. And bring me Lucius here. I have to talk to him. About his son." he said. _

"No!" screamed Harry in his sleep. His scar was hurting.

"Harry you're awake now. Shh... It's alright. I'm here." said Draco soothingly trying to calm him down.

"It was him. You-Know-Who. He knows. Nagini is surely the last one and Snape has her. And the diadem along with the cup are in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor, inside Hogwarts. He tortured Yaxley. He is going to torture your father, now. He is gonna find out you're with us." Harry blurred out and fainted.

"Harry?! Harry!"

Draco was calling him from far away. Harry was lost again in a vision. He was seeing Draco's father being tortured. His scar was hurting like hell.

"_Tell me Lucius. Why isn't your son here?! What was more important than my calling?! I demand you tell me where he is right now!" Voldemort shouted._

"_My lord I swear I have no idea were Draco is. He left the house a month ago. I haven't heard from him since then. Please my lord forgive me!" begged Lucius._

"_Crucio!" shouted Voldemort and Lucius was sent away by the Curse, unable to move._

"_My lord. Please..." said Lucius as his voice fainted. Voldemort was about to do it._

"_I really am disappointed in you, Lucius. I thought your son had sorted out his loyalties. Perhaps he thought Potter was stronger than I am. It's a pity though, losing one of my best followers.." Voldemort said. He raised his wand again, pointing at Lucius. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed. Lucius body was crushed, thrown on the floor, no more life in it. His wand had left his hand. So did his spirit._

"No! Not him!" screamed Harry in his sleep. He opened his eyes, terrified by what he had just watched.

"Harry, thank god. Are you okay?" asked Draco worriedly.

Harry was feeling sick. It was all his fault.

"Harry?" asked Draco again.

"Your father..." he said whispering.

"What about him? What happened, Harry?" he asked again.

"You-Know-Who...He... He knows you are with us. I just saw your father get... _killed._.. He _murdered_ your father..." said Harry still I shock from his vision.

Draco was shocked. Harry was shaking.

"Harry..." he said holding him close. "It's over now. Come here." he whispered.

He hugged him. Harry started crying.

"Shh... It's okay... Shh..." whispered Draco.

Harry was shaking even more now and his sobs could be heard downstairs. Hermione knocked the door shyly.

"Don't let her... Please..." Harry said begging. He couldn't see Hermione. Not now.

"I'll be right back, okay? I wont let her come in..." he said to Harry.

"Okay..." he said.

Draco opened the door and he went outside to talk to Hermione. After a while Draco turned back in the room. He took Harry in his arms again and he calmed him down. Harry fell asleep, exhausted, his scar still hurting. It was all his fault. Draco's father was murdered, because of him. Harry was blaming him self for everything. He was the reason Draco had fallen out of that window, he was the reason Ron and Hermione couldn't be with their families, he was the reason Draco's father was dead. Draco was holding him, whispering soothing words. Harry couldn't possibly relax and sleep. But he was so tired that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

A/N: I'll upload until chapter 8 for now. Please enjoy, review and spread the word! :)


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter Eight~

Two months passed until Harry was over it. He hadn't forgotten anything but he wanted to. More than anything. He was crying every night, blaming him self for everything. Ron and Hermione never asked. Draco told them some things about the vision he had. They knew what they were dealing with from now on. They had to go to Hogwarts immediately. And give Voldemort a hint, that Harry would be there. The final confrontation had to take place there. It was December. The forest was filled with snow and the trees had almost lost all of their leaves, some of them covered with snow. It was Harry's turn to watch. He was sitting at the open of the tent. He kept one of the fires Hermione had made to last forever. Draco was making hot chocolate for both of them. Hermione and Ron were sleeping. The night was starry and Harry was lost looking at the millions of starts that were on the sky. Their glow was sending light on the snow, making it look silver. Harry's eye caught something. A silver form had just passed.

"Draco?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Draco whispered back.

"Come here. I think I saw something." said Harry still trying to find that silver form.

"What is it,love?" Draco asked.

"I think I just saw a Patronus. But I can't tell what it looked like. I can't be sure." said Harry.

"Do you want to take a look at it? We can take the Invisibility Cloak with us." said Draco.

"Go bring it. Don't make any noise. I need to check what that was."

"I'm here." said Draco as he brought the Cloak with him. They both were hidden under it and they stepped closely out of the tent. Then they both saw the silver doe walking peacefully in the snow. It was a Patronus. A really beautiful one. They followed as the doe was heading playfully away. They were both curious to see where she was going. She was heading towards a frozen lake. She sat there for a moment and then she disappeared. Just like that. Harry and Draco leaned to see what was in the lake. And there, at the bottom of it, was Gryffindor's sword, shining in the water.

"Harry. It's the sword!" whispered Draco in shock.

"I know! Let me jump in and get it."

"Have you gone mental? What if there's a simpler way? Hermione taught me a few spells, um let's see..._Accio__ Sword!_" shouted Draco. The sword didn't even move an inch from the bottom of the lake.

"_Reducto!_" shouted again Draco. The ice on the top of the lake broke into pieces and sank in the water quietly.

"Well that takes care of our problem. But I still need to get in there and get it my self." said Harry.

"Harry, no. There must be another way to get it." said Draco. "_Accio__ Sword!_" he shouted again. The sword refused to move.

"Just let me go and take it okay?" he said.

"No! I won't let you risk your life for a bloody sword! The water is freezing!" Draco said.

"Draco, I know what I'm doing." said Harry and started undressing. He was wearing lots of clothes and he didn't want them to get wet. He was left with only a shirt and a pair of pants. He jumped in the water and quickly fought to get to the sword. His hand touched it. He held it closely but he was running out of oxygen and couldn't find his way out. He started swimming when he saw someone coming near him. Draco held him and took him back at the surface. Harry desperately took a breath when he was finally at the surface, Draco holding him and breathing sharply.

"Never do that again! You hear me?! Never! Get out of the water!" he said as he pulled him out. They were both siting on the snow breathing heavily.

"You got the sword?" Harry said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Here." said Draco and gave it to him. It was shining.

Draco stood up and took Harry with him. He casted some spells on them and Harry quickly felt all dry and warm again. Draco pulled Harry closer as he putted the cloak on them. They were back at the tent in no time. Harry's scar was hurting. The locket knew that the sword meant danger. It was soon all going to be over. Harry fell exhausted on a chair and Draco was still scowling at him.

"Harry? Draco? Are you here?" Hermione asked as she walked in the room. She saw the sword and left a gasp.

"How did you get the sword?" she asked.

"Harry had to jump in a frozen lake to get that bloody thing. He's lucky I was there." Draco said still scowling at Harry.

"I said I'm sorry! Besides _Accio_ didn't work..." said Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm sorry..." he said.

"I would be, if you have drowned in there! You don't realize in how much danger you put your self into lately. And now we have the sword. We have to destroy that locket." said Draco.

"I'll do it." said a voice behind Hermione. Ron had woken up from the noise.

"Ron, you... you can't." said Hermione.

"Yes I can. Harry almost drowned from as I've heard. We can't let him face that thing too. It's dangerous even being around it." said Ron as he took the box with the locket. It was shaking.

"We better go out. Hermione stay in the tent. Draco, you as well. Ron and I can handle it." said Harry.

"Harry if you think I'm gonna let you go out there all alone..."

"Draco... If you think it's necessary, you can come. But I prefer for you to stay here, with Hermione. That thing has magic we could never even imagine. Please." said Harry.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, Potter! I don't care!" said Draco as he stood up and ran upstairs,to their room.

"Draco!" shouted Harry, looking at the stairs.

"You sure you want to do this? Harry, it's midnight. We can't go out there." said Ron.

"I'm fine. Let's do it." said Harry as he wiped away a tear that was sliding down his cheek.

They both went out of the tent. Harry putted the box on the ground and stepped back a few feet. He opened it as Hermione had shown him and the locket was standing there.

"Tell me when."

"On three." said Harry.

Ron lifted the sword and was ready to hit it. Harry concentrated on the "S" that was curved on the locket.

"One...two...three..._open_" said Harry.

The last word came out of his mouth as a hiss. He had spoken Parseltongue before. He knew it was another thing he had in common with the Voldemort. The locket flew open with a small click. A dark maze came out of it. It stepped forward taking Voldemorts form.

"Ron, kill it!" shouted Harry.

Ron was looking frightened and his hands were trembling.

"_So you think you can kill me that easily? You are both fools. I have power that you know nothing of, magic that you would never even dream of. You filthy blood traitor, you can't kill me! I'm Lord __Voldemort__!"_ hissed the dark maze.

"Ron, do it! Now!" shouted Harry again.

Ron stepped back and as he concentrated, he stabbed the locket. A loud scream came out of it and both boys were thrown away. The dark maze was dissolved leaving a strong wind behind it. The locket was destroyed completely. Ron stood up looking for Harry.

"Harry?! Harry? Were are you?"

"H-Here..." said Harry.

"Bloody hell! That thing..." he said as he helped Harry stand up.

"Let's go back to the tent." said Harry.

"Okay."

Harry took the locket and putted again in the box. He closed it and he walked with Ron back to the tent. When they arrived Harry went straight upstairs. He stood for a bit out of the room, not wanting to knock the door. He finally did it. He knocked slightly.

"Go...away!" said a voice from inside.

"Draco, please..." said Harry.

"I said, go away! I don't want to talk to you!" yelled Draco.

"Draco, I'm sorry... Let me in... Please..."

Draco came at the door. When he opened it he was shaking.

"Didn't you hear me? Go away!" shouted Draco. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Draco..." he said. He tried to catch him, but Draco pulled away.

"Leave me alone, please..." Draco whispered.

He closed the door again. He fell on the bed and started crying. Harry was still outside the door.

"Draco, please." he said.

He sat on the floor, hugged his knees and buried his head in his hands.

The hours passed quickly. Harry was still on the floor, silently crying. Draco on the other hand was in the room, his head under the pillows and the rest of his body covered with a blanket. He was crying too. It was hard for both of them. Harry was risking his life all the time and Draco was so worried about him. Harry had to confront Voldemort soon. Draco couldn't stop thinking. Harry was always so stubborn. What if he didn't survive? What if Voldemort was the one to survive at the end? Draco was so confused and sad. He wouldn't want to live if something happened to Harry. He couldn't leave him either. He cared about him. He loved him.

"Draco..." said a voice outside his door.

He didn't want to move.

"Draco, open the door. Please... Draco..." whispered Harry.

Draco took his wand in his hand and unlocked the door. He buried his head under the pillows again.

"Go away, Harry..." he said with his voice coming from under the pillows.

"No, I won't go away. You care about me and I go fooling around, jumping into frozen lakes and trying to kill the worlds most powerful Dark wizard." Harry said.

Draco didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry, Draco... I didn't want us to fight... Please, forgive me." he whispered.

Draco pulled the pillow from his head and fell in Harry's arms. He was crying and shaking.

"Shh, don't cry..." said Harry soothingly.

"I'm just worried, okay? Everything can happen at any time. I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I. And I know. It was stupid to jump in that lake. Draco, I would never forgive my self if I was the reason for you to leave."

"What? I could never leave you! Harry, even if you are driving me nuts and making me worry the hell out of my head, I still love you. Get this into that stubborn head of yours. You're not getting rid of me that easily." said Draco.

Harry chuckled. He pulled a bit away and looked into Draco's eyes. Tears had left their marks on his cheeks. Harry wiped them gently and starred into the silver depths of his eyes.

"I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you." said Harry. Draco smiled.

A/N: 'Kay, so this is it for today! Enjoy! Please review, favorite and spread the word! :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter Nine~

Hermione and Ron were at the open of the tent, looking at something. Harry and Draco stepped in the room.

"Morning." said Harry.

"Good morning, Harry. Morning, Draco." said Ron.

"Mm...? Oh, morning."

"Draco, be polite." said Harry.

"I just woke up... Please let me sleep for the rest of the day. I'm tired..." said Draco.

"You two stayed up all night?" Harry asked his friends, taking a mug from the self.

"Well we couldn't sleep with you two yelling at each other. But it was our turn so we had to anyway." Ron said.

"Ron!" said Hermione. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine. Draco is still asleep though." said Harry.

"Hey, I'm here too! Besides I'm exhausted... I could use some more sleep." said Draco.

Harry suddenly felt his scar hurting. He rolled his hand over his forehead. The pain was getting stronger.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Draco worriedly.

"My scar... It's bloody hurting again..." said Harry. "Ow! Gosh, it hurts..." he said holding his forehead.

"He can't be near us, can he?" asked Hermione.

"No. He's hurting too. I can feel it. He's furious. He knows. He knows we're looking for Horcruxes. He knows we destroyed one. We have to go to Hogwarts, now!" said Harry.

"But Harry, we don't have anything planned! He can be anywhere, looking for you!" said Ron.

"Ron, I'm telling you he knows. The other two Horcruxes are in the Room of Requirement. We have to find them. And we have to prepare the others for a fight. Come on we need to pack our stuff! We can't stay here! He's gonna attack soon!" said Harry.

A few minutes later they had the tent packed. They all Apparated together. They were at Hogsmeade but when they stepped closer something like an alarm started. All four of them covered their ears and tried to find a place to hide. They heard voices.

"He's here! Search everywhere! Don't kill him. The Dark Lord wants him to be alive when we catch him." said a man viciously.

"Darn. Come on we have to hide better." whispered Hermione.

All four of them walked carefully in the dark and hid when they heard someone coming towards them. A sudden cold started spreading around.

"Dementors." whispered Draco.

Harry shuddered. He was feeling like all the happiness was drained. The coldness made him shiver. He pulled out his cloak and putted it all over them. They became invisible and they kept walking carefully. Suddenly a door opened. A man that looked like Dumbledore was standing there. Harry walked towards his way.

"Harry, what are you doing?" whispered angrily Hermione.

"Trust me." he said.

He continued walking towards that man. They were well hidden under the cloak and the darkness. Harry saw the man looking around anxiously.

"Where is he?" the man asked.

Harry supposed he was looking for him. He couldn't tell if he was a friend. He walked towards him. He looked like Dumbledore. He was his brother, Aberforth. Harry had read about him in the book Rita Skeeter had published after Dumbledore's death.

"Aberforth?" asked Harry still invisible.

The man jumped and looked around.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Harry Potter." answered Harry. He received a punch from Draco and Ron for giving them away.

"Come in! Now! They are after you!" Aberforth hissed.

Harry looked around. He took the cloak off of them except Draco. He was wanted from both sides. He didn't want everyone to know about him. He walked in with Ron and Hermione following him and Draco still invisible.

"Have you gone mental, Potter? What are you doing here?" asked Aberforth.

"We have to get into Hogwarts. Can you help?" asked Harry.

"Get into Hogwarts... Are you completely out of your mind? Potter everyone's after you!"

"You aren't" said Harry arrogantly.

"I happen to have my own state of mind. Not like some others that are acting like mindless sheep." said Aberforth.

"Can you help us, Mr Dumbledore? We need to get into Hogwarts. We need to do something. Your brother has assigned us a task." said Hermione.

"Really? An easy task? A fun job to do? You are nothing but a bunch of kids. I can't help you. Go away."  
"We need your help. If we don't get there soon, _he's_ gonna destroy everything." said Harry.

"Follow me." said the man.

They all followed, Draco still under the cloak.

"Here." said Aberforth showing them a portrait.

He said something to the little girl the portrait was showing and then she walked away. After a while she returned with someone behind her. The portrait opened.

"Neville!" exclaimed Harry when he saw his old roommate.

"Harry!" exclaimed Neville and jumped out of the portrait's hole.

"Aberforth, we are waiting some others too. You don't mind if they pass through here, right?" asked Neville, looking at the man.

"Fine. Go away now. I need some peace in here." he said as he was pushing everyone to pass. Draco passed first under the Invisibility Cloak and Harry with Hermione and Ron followed. Neville went last and pulled the portrait back again.

"Neville where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"The Room of Requirement of course! This is the last passage that remains open. All the others are either sealed or guarded by Dementors and Death Eaters." said Neville. "We knew you'd come Harry! You came back to fight and we'll all fight with you! What's the plan?" he asked cheerfully as he continued walking in the tunnel.

"Um... We needed to enter the Room of Requirement. There's something in there we need to find. But other than that we have to prepare our selves. We need to inform all the Professors to secure the castle and send the others away. If we are going to fight you have to find everyone who is in seventh year." said Harry.

"Wait until everyone sees you three! They'll be so excited!" said Neville. "Oh here we are. Wait here."

Neville opened a door and everyone turned to look at him.

"Everyone! I have a surprise for you!" he said loudly.

"I hope you didn't bring us more food. The one Aberforth has been making is hard enough to digest." said Seamus.

"It's something better! Harry, come on!" said Neville and pulled Harry from his sleeve.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. The whole room broke into applause. The Room of Requirement was filled with beds hanging from the ceiling and it was bigger and brighter than ever. The Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff flags were hanging form the walls. Harry was smiling when he saw all of his friends. There were people from the Dumbledore's Army meetings, some from the Quidditch teams and more 7th year students, all of them happy to finally see Harry.

Harry smiled at them and Neville helped the three of them come down. Harry thought of Draco. He was the only Slytherin in there and he needed to stay hidden. Neville brought a latter to get them down since the open was too high to jump off. They all were down and Harry felt someone pulling his sleeve. It was Draco. Harry sighed.

"So, Harry, what's the plan?" asked Seamus.

"Yeah, Harry, tell us!" cheered someone from the back.

"We need to fight. Tonight is the final battle. Ron, Hermione and I have to find something. Neville can we contact with any members of the Order?" asked Harry.

"Yes. They are on their way. When we heard Hogsmeade's alarm we knew you had arrived."

"Okay. I need to talk to Professor McGonagal. Where is she?" asked Harry.

"Snape has an important meeting at the Great Hall. I suppose she's there." said Neville.

"Thanks. We need to go. Where's the door that leads to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"Follow me."

They all followed him. He showed them a door hidden in the wall. They all got out and the door disappeared behind them. Harry looked around.

"I'll be right back." he said to Ron and Hermione as he hid under the Cloak.

"Harry there's no Silencing Charm on the Cloak." said Hermione but she couldn't hear anything. Harry had casted one around him and Draco so they could talk.

"Are you okay? Sorry I had no idea it would be like this." said Harry.

"I'm fine. But can't we get over this please? I want the world to know. This is it Harry. After tonight nothing will be the same. And I'm hoping we can destroy these things quickly." said Draco.

"We will. We only have to show everyone I'm here. I only have to get everyone out of the Room of Requirement. Then we can get in and find the other two of them. And I have to make sure Nagini gets killed." said Harry.

"I'll be with you. Tell me when you're ready to tell them, okay?" he asked softly.

"Thanks. I'll tell them soon enough." said Harry.

He leaned to kiss Draco. This was their last moments together before the final battle, he knew it. Afterwards would be loads different. Draco pulled away and looked up.

"Mistletoe." he said.

"What? It's not even Christmas yet! Or is it?" exclaimed Harry.

"I'm not sure. Harry, it might be Christmas Eve!" said Draco.

"Oh and we are supposed to fight like this? Great... Dueling in the snow, with Lord Volde-" said Harry but he cut him self. He wasn't supposed to say his name. If he did he would know. He had to way until everyone was ready.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"If we call him by his name he'll know I'm here. He will know, but not now. We need to prepare everyone and then we can start telling his name as louder as we can in order for him to come here."

Draco chuckled.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed one last time. Harry got out of the Cloak and disabled the Silencing Charm.

"Harry! Did you make the mistletoe?" asked Hermione, showing the mysterious mistletoe that had appeared magically above him and Draco and it kept growing.

"No. Hermione what day is it? It can't be Christmas, can it?" he asked.

"I think it is Christmas Eve, Harry. I'm not sure." she said.

"Oh, brilliant. We have to fight in the snow when we were supposed to be at our homes, getting cozy and warm, enjoying hot chocolate. Does You-Know-Who have to ruin everything? Merlin's Beard." exclaimed Ron.

"Come on we have a serious meeting we need to ruin at the Great Hall." said Harry chuckling.

They all started heading downstairs laughing.

Ten minutes later they were at the door of the Great Hall. They had been almost gotten caught more than once when someone decided to appear in front of them. Hermione had casted Disillusionment Charms all over them but they were still moving with their heads down following the other students that were called in this meeting. When they finally arrived they sneaked in. Snape was talking, making an announcement. Harry couldn't wait longer.

"Harry Potter has been spotted at Hogsmeade. Anyone who knows anything about him, please step forward." said Snape in his low voice.

"Professor, I think you have a security problem." said Harry as he stepped forward.

"Potter." said Snape and he nodded at him slightly. Harry knew he was on his side.

"Get him!" yelled a girl from the Slytherin house. It was Pansy Parkinson.

"How dare you stand where he stood? How dare you take his place?!" asked Harry furiously, playing his part so well that everyone believed him. "Tell them how it happen that night! How you looked him in the eyes, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!" yelled Harry.

Snape sat there, trying to look shocked. Harry nodded back. After Dumbledore's death they had talked. His death was planned by both of them. Dumbledore was already dying and Snape couldn't do it at first. It was all a plan, planned by Dumbledore him self so Snape wouldn't draw He stepped a few feet back. McGonagal stood up and pointed her wand at Snape. Snape drew his wand too. They were going to duel. McGonagal casted a spell first making Snape go backwards. They were throwing spells at each other when McGonagal casted a strong one. Snape was close to the window and as he moved quickly he jumped out of it and flew away. Harry was looking at him in shock. He had flown away, breaking the window, disappeared. He didn't know that could happen but he knew that Snape had something in mind.

"Coward..." said McGonagal through her teeth and she turned to face the students.

The lights of the Great Hall were lowered but with a flick of her wand they were bright again, the fires glowing steady.

"Mr. Filch, if you please take the Slytherins and every under aged witch and wizard out of here I would be most pleased. Any other who wishes to fight you may come here." said loudly McGonagal. "Potter, what is your plan?" she asked.

"Um Professor I need to find something at the Room of Requirement and then I'll be ready to face Vol-...You-know-who. All I need from you is to quickly gather all the students that can't fight and send them away. I need to know if you can secure the castle. I need as much time as you can give me." said Harry.

"Potter, are you afraid to say his name?" asked McGonagal.

"It's not that. I need everyone to be ready. Then we can start calling him by his name." said Harry.

"I see. Well I hope you find what you are searching. Good luck, Potter. I will make sure you have enough time." she said.

"Thanks Professor." said Harry.

She went away starting to giving orders and leading students at the place were they would Apparate safely at Hogsmeade.

Harry found Ron, Hermione and Draco and they went quickly at the Room of Requirement. When they arrived a door appeared. The Room knew where Harry needed to go. He stepped in and he explained that now everyone could get out. The castle would of course be secured and that they would receive details from McGonagal. But first he needed to do something else.

"Could I have a word with you guys?" said Harry to his roommates.

They gathered around him. Seamus,Dean,Neville and Luna along with Ron and Hermione where waiting to hear what Harry had to say. Before Harry could talk the portrait opened. Fred and George jumped in the Room and they were followed by the whole Weasley's family and people from the Order. Not the best time to tell about Draco but he had to do it. Students were coming the other way, Professors leading them to the open that would safely take them to Hogsmeade.

Fred and George saw Harry and they showed him some bags. They had written all over them instant popcorn. Harry rolled his eyes. His friends were all around him.

"What did you wanna say to us, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Oh, this is getting exciting! George if you may..." said Fred and showed him the popcorn. George casted a spell and the popcorn started making noise. Seconds later the twins were enjoying freshly made popcorn.

"What is it Harry?" asked Seamus.

Harry's heart was beating fast. Was it really the best time? He felt Draco's grip tighten around his arm.

"Tell them." he whispered so only Harry could hear him.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Harry are you okay? You are acting strange and now you are talking to your self?" asked Dean.

"I haven't gone mental. Not yet at least. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm dating someone." said Harry.

"Yeah we know. You mean Ginny, right?" asked Neville.

"No it's not, Ginny. We broke up." said Harry.

"Who is it then, Harry?" asked Luna.

"He's in this room." said Harry.

"You are dating a bloke?!" Seamus,Neville and Dean exclaimed.

"Guys you will be more shocked when you who it is not because he's a guy." said Fred, who was eating popcorn. Ginny had joined them too.

"Who the hell is he?! And were? You told us he was in this room... Oh no! Ron?!" exclaimed Dean still in shock.

"Don't be silly. I'm dating Hermione." Ron said and he turned red when Hermione took his hand into hers.

"Finally! You two were fighting all these years! And now you're dating!" said Seamus.

"That's not the point! Tell me who he is, Harry! I wanna know who's shagging my friend." said Dean a bit furious.

"Guys! Stop it. And he's not shagging me! He's under my Cloak okay? I need to take your wands though, just in case." said Harry as he held his palm in front of them.

"You have gone absolutely mental." said Dean as he was giving Harry his wand. The others did too but Luna didn't.

"Luna?" asked Harry.

"I'm not that aggressive. Besides I already know who it is. If I'm right it won't be much of a shock. Seamus remember when you said about Ron and Hermione that were fighting all these years? Think of it again." said Luna.

"I don't get it... Luna you make no sense at all." said Seamus.

"Can I take the bloody cloak off now?" said a voice next to Harry.

"No! It can't be! Harry, tell me he's not...!" said Dean as he recognized Draco's voice.

"Take the cloak off, Draco." said Harry.

All three boys were shocked when Draco appeared. Luna was smiling.

"You're just as sane as I am, Harry." said Luna and she went near Fred to get some popcorn.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Dean

Neville left a shocked gasped and fainted.

"Merlin's Beard, Harry! Are you serious? You're dating, Malfoy?!" asked Seamus.

"Yep." said Harry casually. The rest of the adults that were in the other side of the room were watching at them and when Draco appeared they all were standing there shocked.

"I knew it! I knew it all along! This wasn't just rivalry! It was... Bloody hell!" said Seamus.

Fred, George and Ginny were all on the floor laughing.

"Well I guess they could've taken it worse..." said Draco.

"Yeah they could. Now can we please all leave from here? We need to use the Room of Requirement but not at it's current form." said Harry.

"I'll be happy to get out of here at last. What are we gonna do about Neville?" asked Dean.

Neville suddenly woke up. He looked at all of them and stood up.

"Come on we have a war to fight." said Seamus as he pulled Neville.

They all slowly got out of the Room. The adults spread and Harry was finally left alone with Draco,Hermione and Ron.

"I need to go to the place were everything is hidden." said Harry. A door appeared, larger than the other one. They stepped in. The place was filled with piles of stuff that were put there many years ago. Harry rushed to find the diadem. He knew both Horcruxes were close. He could feel them.

"Harry, over here!" yelled Draco.

Harry went to were he supposed Draco was. He found him staring at a silver tiara with a black raven on it.

"Is that the diadem?" he asked.

"Yes, that's it." said Harry.

"Where's the sword?" asked Draco.

"Hermione! The sword, if you please?" said Harry.

"Coming!"

They heard her voice from somewhere far. She found them and her clothes were a bit messy. She took the sword out. Harry took it carefully in his hands.

"Step back." he said.

He lifted the sword and hissed something in Parseltongue. The diadem moved and spread a black mist surrounding him. He heard Voldemort's voice.

"_Harry Potter. The boy who lived. You think you can beat me? You can feel it too, can't you?The power inside me growing stronger? You are nothing, Harry Potter. Nothing. You think you can beat the worlds greatest Dark Wizard of all time, who's name everyone fears? You are a fool Harry Potter." _his voice hissed.

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom! You will never kill me!Never!" he shouted and stabbed the diadem. Harry fell on the floor. The black mist grew bigger and covered Harry completely. He was breathing heavily.

"Harry? Harry!" yelled Draco. He couldn't see him.

"I'm... I'm here." said Harry, coughing. The mist disappeared and revealed Harry with the sword in his hand.

"Guys?" said Ron from far away. "I think you want to see this." he said again.

"Coming." said Hermione.

Draco helped Harry back on his feet. The three of them found Ron. He was standing next to a large cabinet.

"Oh no..." said Draco.

"What is this thing?" asked Ron.

"A Vanishing Cabinet. Draco, why is it still here?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. When I fixed it I was under the Imperious Curse. I guess it had to stay here?" said Draco.

"Draco that thing is dangerous! We need to destroy it. Or at least shrink it. That way no one can use it as a passage. Agreed?" said Harry.

"Yes. I'll shrink it now." said Draco. He took his wand out. _"__Reducio__" _Draco said. The cabinet instantly shrunk.

"Thanks. Now, I have no idea on where the cup is. If anyone finds it you know what to do." said Harry.

"Okay. Hermione and I will go that way. You and Draco go this way." said Ron.

"Okay."

They split up and Draco followed Harry. Harry could feel the cup was somewhere close. He kept looking around for it but he couldn't see it.

"Harry are you sure it's here?" asked Draco.

"Yes I'm sure. I can feel it." he answered.

They kept looking around as they were walking. Suddenly a scream made them turn around. Hermione had screamed.

"Hermione? Hermione! Where are you?!" asked Harry. "Hermione!"

"Help!" screamed Ron.

"Ron? Ron where are you?" said Harry. Then he saw some broomsticks. "Here take this." he told Draco. They both got on them and Harry took another one for Ron and Hermione. They lifted on the air. Then they saw it. A massive fire had started and was burning everything and Hermione was trapped under a pile of books and selves. The fire was getting closer to her. Harry flew near her. He found her coughing and he got off the broomstick. He ran towards her and tried to pull her. He couldn't move her. She was trapped. Harry thought quickly.

"_Reducto!" _he screamed and the pile was crushed, letting Hermione go. Harry took Hermione's hand and they both got on Harry's broomstick. They were trying to find Ron.

"Ron! Were are you?" yelled Harry.

"Here!" said a voice near them. Ron was running and he quickly found Harry.

"Take this!" he said as he threw the other broom towards Ron. He got on it and they both flew away. They found Draco quickly and all of them were rushing to find the door.

"There!" screamed Ron and he flew towards it. The fire was getting bigger and bigger.

Harry pushed the broom harder to go faster. Hermione was holding him closely. She never liked flying and the broom wasn't the best idea. They all rushed to the door and they flew quickly out of the room. They landed harshly on the floor. Draco had fallen off his broom, Ron was on his knees breathing heavily and Harry was holding Hermione, protectively. Harry's scar was hurting again.

"It's gone. The cup. It's gone." said Harry trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks, Harry." said Hermione and hugged him. She went over to Ron.

"Draco?" asked Harry.

Draco didn't respond.

"Draco, are you okay?" asked Hermione.

Nothing.

"Draco?!" said Harry again.

Draco started coughing and he opened his eyes. He met Harry's. Harry hugged him with relief.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I'm... fine. It was a moment I couldn't breathe. That fire in there... How did it start?" asked Draco.

"I think it's..._my_ fault. I kinda set fire to some fireworks which then exploded and threw the books on me. Sorry." said Hermione.

"Well at least the cup is destroyed. We still have the bloody snake." said Ron.

"Yeah."

"How are we going to kill it? It's next to Voldemort all the time." said Draco.

"The sword I guess." said Harry. "Why?"

"It disappeared." said Ron as he was searching around.

"Well I guess it must've found it's way back into the Sorting Hat. We have to kill the snake. And then I have to..." Harry gulped.

"We're here. With you. We won't let you do this alone, okay?" said Hermione.

"Okay. Let's go." said Harry and stood up. He helped Draco and the four of them started walking. They heard noise from everywhere around the castle. The battle has begun. They kept walking, going down the stairs, stunning Death Eaters at every opportunity, trying to keep undetected. Suddenly everyone covered their ears. Voldemort's voice could be heard all over the castle.

"_You have fought valiantly. I command my forces to withdraw. You have one hour to collect your dead and take care of your injured. Harry Potter, I speak directly to you. You will have one hour to confront me at the Forbidden Forest. If you don't, you will only lose more of your friends. You have one hour. Come alone. " _

His voice faded away. Someone was calling Harry. He turned around and he saw Professor McGonagal.

"Potter! Have you found what you've been looking for?" she asked.

"Yes. We destroyed both of the items. We only need to kill the snake now." said Harry.

"Potter, what is Mr Malfoy doing here?" asked McGonagal.

"Long story, Professor. He's with us now, on the light side. Don't worry."

"Well you have to be informed that Professor Dumbledore has left something for you in his office. You might wanna go and see what it is. Alone." she said and she left quickly.

"Harry, we are gonna go help the others okay? Can you go to his office alone?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." he said.

"Can I come with you, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Stay with Ron and Hermione. I'll be back soon, okay?" said Harry and kissed Draco lightly.

"Okay. Don't be late. Take the Cloak with you." he said and gave him the cloak.

They kissed again and Harry left quickly. He ran on the stairs and he quickly found Dumbledore's office. He walked in after he gave the passage to the gargoyle statue that was guarding the entrance. The room had never felt so empty. Harry saw Dumbledore's portrait. He was sleeping peacefully. The only he had left him was a note.

"Potter,

I had to write this as a last word of a man that was never brave enough to stand up for what he believed. I was a coward. I am hoping that after tonight I can see you again, alive. I have really regretted all those years. I needed to tell you though. When you come face to face with _him_, remember that the one's you love never leave your side. I know because I love your mother with my life. Good luck, Harry.

P.S. I killed the bloody snake. I thought you needed to know. Nagini is dead.

Sincerely,

Severus Snape."

Harry read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe it.

"Confused, Harry?" asked someone.

Harry turned around. Dumledore was awake.

"Sir, I don't get it. I'm supposed to be facing Voldemort. What am I going to do?"

"Well, Harry. It's time to tell you."

"Tell me _what_?"

"Harry, boy, I know it's hard for you to understand. Lord Voldemort will stay alive as long as you do. When your mother jumped in front of the Killing Curse it rebounded on Lord Voldemort, making him lose a piece of his soul. That piece attached it self on the only living thing that was in the room, you."

"M-me?" said Harry and his voice echoed in the room.

"Yes. Harry, a part of his soul lives inside you. That's why you have this connection with him. That's why you have the ability to talk to snakes. And that's why you learn spells so quickly. Lord Voldemort created an eighth Horcrux without knowing it." said Dumbledore.

"S-so... I... I have to... die?" asked Harry and his voice trembled.

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "Voldemort has to be the one to kill you."

Harry stepped a few feet back. It can't be.

"_Neither can live while the other one survives." _echoed a voice inside Harry's head.

He left the room quickly. He had less than ten minutes to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. He took the cloak out and pulled it over his head. Once he was invisible he started running. Harry didn't want anyone to see him so he kept running. He looked around and suddenly he saw Draco on the stairs. He was looking worried but Harry didn't want to say goodbye. He had arrived at the main doors and he looked out. He turned his head to look back once more and he saw Draco talking to someone, searching for Harry. Then he saw from the open door the Weasley's family. They were all gathered around someone and they were crying. Harry went a bit closer and he left a gasp. They were all standing around Fred's dead body, crying, Ron on Hermione's arms and Mrs Weasley sobbing next to George. All of them were with scars and blood on their clothes. A tear ran down Harry's face. He wanted to go near them, hug them and cry with them. But he couldn't. He quickly found a path and started walking in the forest. He heard someone talk. Two Death Eaters were standing there.

"Let's go back. He's not gonna come." said the first one.

"Yeah..." said the other man.

They started walking and Harry followed them quietly. He knew they would lead him to Voldemort. They kept walking and quickly they were far away from the castle. They kept going in the dark forest for a long time when the forest ended, leaving them at a clear area. The Death Eaters kept moving and soon they were at the boat house. Voldemort was in there, waiting. The snake wasn't with him.

"My lord...?" asked one of the men.

"Where_ is_ he?" he hissed.

"He didn't show up." said the other one.

"Pity. I thought he would... I guess I was wrong." said Voldemort.

"You weren't wrong." said Harry taking off his Cloak.

"Harry Potter. What an honer you showed up." the snake faced man said viciously.

"Well, Tom I wanted to be on time." said sarcastically Harry.

"You dare...?"

"Yes, I dare!"

Harry was risking too much. He knew that he was going to cast the Killing Curse soon enough. He wouldn't do anything to fight back. He was ready. He closed his eyes as he spoke for the last time.

"Goodbye, Draco. I love you..." he whispered.

Voldemort spoke again. "You may be the boy who lived, but you are going to die, Harry Potter." he said.

"I'm ready." said Harry.

Voldemort laughed as he took out his wand and pointed it on Harry. He shouted the spell Harry knew so well. A bright green flash and Harry was lying on the floor of the boathouse. Voldemort laughed and he raised the Dark Mark above the area. The Death Eaters cheered and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter Ten~

Harry woke up, his head hurting. He was at a really bright place. He thought this was it, he was dead forever, but he soon saw someone coming towards him. Albus Dumbledore appeared in front of him, storking his long beard.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry, boy, you made it." said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Made what?" Harry asked confused. He really didn't get why he was seeing Dumbledore. Did that mean he was dead?

"You didn't fight back when Lord Voldemort casted the Killing Curse on you. If you had it would've been worse..." said Dumbledore.

"Sir, are you okay? I'm dead... He killed me. It's over." said Harry.

"No, Harry. He killed the piece if his soul that was living inside you."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. He has no more Horcruxes. It's just him. And you can win this war once and for all!" said Dumbledore.

"But, sir, I'm dead, aren't I?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry. At this point you are looking dead to them, but you are alive. Where do you think we are, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know, sir. The Kings Cross station? Only it's cleaner and brighter and there are no trains."

"Well it could be. You have the choice to return back Harry. You can choose not to get on the train, if you want to." said Dumbledore.

Harry was confused.

"Sir, is this real? Or is it just happening in my mind?" he asked.

"It is happening in your mind, but why would that mean it's not real?" said Dumbledore.

Harry felt being pulled away, Dumbledore's form fading.

When he opened his eyes again he was carried by someone who was shaking. He looked carefully up and he saw Hagrid. He closed his eyes again. He didn't want anyone to know that he was still alive. He heard a fuss as Voldemort was stepping in the Main Courtyard of Hogwarts. He had his eyelids half open and he saw Voldemort step forward. He spoke up, his voice sounded louder than it was with a spell.

"Harry Potter is dead! Your hero got killed when he ran away, trying to only save his live, leaving you behind. We bring you his body in proof that he is dead." he said. He made Hagrid put Harry down.

"No!" shouted someone from the crowd.

Harry saw Draco coming forward, Hermione and Ron at his side, holding him, lots of people around them protectively. They were all in shock and Draco had tears in his eyes.

"Well, well. Look who showed up. It's my lovely nephew. How's you daddy? Oh, that's right! He's dead!" said Bellatrix laughing.

"Stop it, Bella. The boy deserves to congratulated. He had played his part so well all this time. You see he was a spy for me, tricked Potter to believe he could be trusted. And he made everyone else believe it too. Fascinating." said Voldemort.

He was lying, Harry knew it. But Hermione and Ron drifted away from Draco, pointing their wands at him. Most of the people around him did the same.

"No! He's lying! I wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry! Hermione, Ron please you have to believe me!" said Draco, tears running down his cheeks.

"We never believed you anyway, Malfoy! Why should we now? Harry's dead! You couldn't be more pleased with that!" spouted Ron.

"No! I never was a spy for him! Please let me explain!" said Draco.

"Draco, boy, come here. You have played your part so well. You don't need to anymore." said Voldemort. He didn't have his wand out. Draco had his in his pocket. He was furious with the way he had been saying all these things. He took out his wand carefully to not be seen and he stepped towards him. He was ready, he was going to do this. He wanted revenge and he would do it. He would kill him. He continued walking, wand at the ready. The others behind him lowered their wands. Voldemort was a few feet away, waiting for him. Draco thought quick. He only had one shot. Suddenly Hagrid started yelling. Draco stepped a bit back.

"Where's Harry? He was there! I swear! Who took him?" he said.

"My lord, he disappeared!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"But it can't be! He's dead!" shouted Voldemort furiously. Draco stepped back trying to find Harry.

Harry was under his cloak. When the others weren't looking he had pulled the cloak over him and he was standing right behind Draco. He went closer to him. Draco felt someone behind him.

"I'm right here." whispered Harry in his ear.

Draco was startled and he almost screamed when he heard Harry's whisper. No one noticed because they were all focused to find Harry.

"Surprised, Tom?" said Harry as he took off his Cloak and appeared next to Draco, holding his hand.

Voldemort was frightened when he heard Harry's voice. He turned to look at him and Draco. The crowd left shocked gasps and they were all cheering and screaming for him, shouting "He's back!" and "The boy who lived twice!" or "Harry Potter is alive!" . Harry smiled at Draco and they both stepped forward, facing Voldemort.

"Y-you... h-how?! You were dead! You died!" said Voldemort, still shocked.

"Let's just say I had some business that weren't exactly finished." said Harry. "Oh and something else..." he said again as he took Draco in his arms and kissed him deeply. Most of the people cheered for them but all the others were just standing there, not knowing what to say. Draco's cheeks flushed pink.

"That's one way to announce things..." said Draco shyly, his cheeks turning red.

"Ha! And you believe love will save you again, Potter?" said Voldemort trying to say something hurtful enough. He couldn't hurt Harry though. Not anymore.

"No. This time, Tom, it'll be different. All the Horcruxes are gone! It's just you...and me." said Harry.

"There's still Nagini! You haven't killed her yet!" spouted Voldemort a little afraid of the boys words.

"She's dead, Tom. Snape killed her. It's over! There's no one else to save you!"

"It's never over!" said Voldemort pointing his wand at him and Harry had his own already out.

"_Avada__Kedavra__!_"

"_Expeliarmus__!_"

A red and a green flash of spells flew from different directions and met. Both Voldemort and Harry casted the spells and the two flashes connected for a moment. The Killing Curse rebounded on it's caster and Voldemort had been hit. His eyes narrowed and he fell back from the spell, his empty body dissolving. All of the Death Eaters Disapparated and the crowd cheered coming towards Harry, hugging him, trying to touch him, their savior. Hermione and Ron came first along with Draco and then all of his friends were cheering for him when the snow started. It was the most happy moments in everyone's lives. Harry had defeated the Worlds most powerful Dark Wizard. When the crowd finally calmed down the questioning started. Harry's head was hurting but not his scar. People started asking him how he had come back from the dead, why did he kiss Draco, if Draco was really with him and he wasn't tricking him. Luna saw Harry being questioned so much and she thought to say something to draw attention.

"Oh look there's a mistletoe full of Nargles out there!" shouted Luna showing somewhere out.

The crowd quickly went near her. Harry pulled his cloak on and took Draco's hand. They found Hermione and Ron and they told them to come with them. The four of them walked away and when they were far away Harry took off the Cloak.

They were walking in the snow, Hermione hugging Ron, Draco holding Harry's hand. It was all over, finally. They had nothing to worry about. Harry's head was still hurting from all the fuss. He rolled his hands through his hair, trying to find his scar. He didn't feel his scar anymore.

"Guys, where's my scar?" said Harry worried.

"Let me see." said Draco and he pulled Harry's hair up, looking for his scar on his forehead. He didn't see it anywhere.

"Harry, your scar..." said Hermione looking closely.

"Bloody hell! It's gone!" exclaimed Ron.

"No, it can't be! Hermione, do you have a mirror with you?" asked Harry still searching for his scar on his forehead. It wasn't there, he couldn't feel his lighting bolt shaped scar.

They were at the Black Lake now with a full view of it's icy surface, Hogwarts on the background. Harry looked at his reflection on the ice. Nothing. His scar was nowhere on his forehead.

"My scar is gone!" exclaimed Harry. "How is it even possible?" he asked

"Harry it was scar from a curse, your connection with...Voldemort. It probably just left, after his curse rebounded on him and killed him. The connection must've broken."

"That means I can't talk to snakes either?" asked Harry. He really liked talking to snakes.

Harry started looking around to find a snake. He found one on a tree and concentrated.

"_Hello, snake" _hissed Harry.

"Harry you can still talk to snakes. It's creepy though." said Draco.

"_Hello, stranger. I have never met a person that could have the ability of talking to snakes. I'm not a poisonous snake, just so you know." _hissed the snake back to Harry.

"_My name is Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. Do you have a family?" _asked Harry the snake.

Hermione, Ron and Draco were watching Harry as he was talking with the snake, shocked with his particular ability.

"_Oh, I've heard lots of stories about you, Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you. No, I don't have a family, unfortunately. I was always alone on this miserable world, searching for food. I'm small though. And people were always afraid of me because of my special abilities. I was raised by a witch. She was afraid of me when I hatched from my egg. She wanted to get rid of me so she left me here, all alone." _hissed the snake.

"_Can you show me your special abilities?" _asked Harry.

"_Sure. You see my skin color? I can make it change. And if I want I can attach my self on something and make it change its color too. Wait, let me show you." _said the snake. It stared blankly for a moment and then it's brown skin turned bright blue. Then it went dark green, shiny yellow and finally a deep red. It turned to look at Harry again.

"_See? I love doing that but it takes a lot of concentration to do it. But I have no one that is interested in seeing it. The other snakes don't want me near them. And I have no master either." _hissed the snake.

"_Do you want me to become your master? I will take really good care of you. I really would like to have some company I could talk to." _said Harry.

Draco was still looking at Harry shocked with him hissing words to a snake that was swirling around his hand, changing colors.

"_I would be honored, Harry Potter. You are my master from now on and I will listen to only you, speaker of our language." _hissed the snake.

"_Do you have a name?" _asked Harry.

"_Yes. My name is Salazar." _hissed the snake back.

"_Great. Let me talk to the others for a while. I'll introduce you."_ said Harry.

He stood up and walked towards his friends with the snake on his hand. It was a small one.

"Draco, Hermione and Ron. This is Salazar, my new snake." announced Harry.

Draco smiled simply and held his hand out for the snake. Harry hissed something to Salazar and the snake got on Draco's hand, turning dark green. Hermione and Ron were still shocked. They didn't dare go near the snake. Draco chuckled.

"Hey Salazar. My name's Draco Malfoy. I'm Harry's boyfriend." he said smirking.

Hermione chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes. The snake hissed something and Harry translated it.

"He says it's nice to meet you, Draco. And he really doesn't know what boyfriend means." he said.

"Um..." Draco muttered, cheeks flushing pink.

Harry chuckled and hissed something at Salazar. Salazar hissed something back, understanding what he meant by boyfriend and he tightened around Draco's hand looking satisfied with the explanation Harry had given him.

"I guess he approves our relationship, don't you Salazar?" said Draco cheekily.

The snake nodded in agreement. Hermione and Ron didn't talk.

"Guys, Salazar's not poisonous. He just changes colors. He's my snake now and he won't harm you." said Harry as he took the snake from Draco. He held his palm out with the snake tightly wrapped around it. Hermione held out her hand frightened and Harry hissed something to Salazar again. He changed happily into bright red and Hermione smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Salazar. I'm Hermione Granger." she said and gave the snake to Ron who was still staring at it.

"Hermione, I don't think it's a good idea." said Ron.

"Come on Ron, it's not going to hurt you." she said.

Ron carefully held his hand out and the snake slithered on it. Ron had his eyes closed and when he opened them the snake was looking at him, his color still bright red.

"N-nice to m-meet you, S-Salazar." said Ron with his voice trembling. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." he introduced him self.

The snake nodded and Harry took Salazar from Ron's hands. The snake wrapped around his hand and changed back to it's normal color. Harry smiled at his friends and took Draco's hand with his free hand. The snake moved from Harry's hand, up to his shoulder, around his neck, down to his other shoulder, to his other hand and wrapped it self around his hand and Draco's, uniting them. Draco smiled at Harry, Salazar resting on their hands. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione giggled.

"We better get going. It's cold out here and we still need to sort out some things." said Harry and he started walking, his hand inside Draco's, the snake wrapped around both of them, Hermione and Ron following them.

A/N: So, this is Chapter 10! Hope you like it! Also I had to let you know that there is one chapter left, the epilogue, it's really different from the J.K.'s epilogue and also I'm already writing the Sequel! :D Also, this was already written from about a month ago and I can't make changes. Sorry, then if you wanted the story to be different. :/ Please share, favorite and review!


	11. Epilogue

~Epilogue ~

It was finally summer. Harry's birthday had arrived and he was staying at the Weasley's for a few days with Draco. Time has gone by so quickly. After the final battle of Hogwarts, Draco moved in with Harry at Grimmauld Place, Severus was alive and met with Harry right after he had returned to Hogwarts, Ron had proposed to Hermione in front of their parents and they were getting married at the Burrow at the end of the summer, everyone had accepted Harry's relationship with Draco after a while and now it was time for celebration. The cake came out of the house and was placed in the middle of the large table that was set out in the garden, looking amazing. It was shaped as a large golden snitch and it was sparkling with golden icing. The weather was the nicest it could get, the sun shining through the clouds. The people that were gathered were all happily talking to each other. Harry was wearing a green shirt and a simple pair of jeans, casual as always. Draco was dressed as simple as he could and he was enjoying the nice weather. They were both smiling and talking with Hermione and Ron. At the table were also sitting the whole Weasley family -except Fred- Severus Snape, Seamus, Dean and Neville that had joined them, Fleur who had married Ron's brother, Bill, last year and she was already pregnant to their daughter and one more guest, Draco's mother who was there with her own will and had completely accepted his son's relationship with Harry, enjoying Severus's company. They were all happy. Mrs Weasley raised her glass.

"A toast for Harry, whom without we wouldn't be here. To Harry!" she said.

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Harry!" they all said together.

"I have a toast to make too. I wish my best to Ron and Hermione who are getting married at the end of the summer and I want to thank them so much. They were all these years there for Harry. Thanks. Also thanks Ron for letting me be you best man along with Harry." said Draco and raised his glass, glancing at both of them. Hermione smiled and Ron nodded in acceptance. "Happy Birthday,love" he said to Harry. Harry smiled and Draco sat down next to him. His eyes were bright silver.

"This..." said Draco talking out of his pocket a small package. "...is for you.". He gave it to Harry. Harry opened it, smiling, not knowing what to expect. When he opened the little box a bright silver ring that was snake shaped was shining in it. The snakes eyes were bright green. Harry took the ring on his hands.

"I engraved something on the inside too." said Draco.

Harry tried to find the engraving on the inside of the ring. Then he saw it.

"_Always yours." _

Harry smiled and kissed Draco on his cheek. He couldn't possibly kiss him correctly in front of all these people.

Mrs Weasley lighted the candle on the cake and Harry went closer.

"Make a wish Harry." he said to him self remembering his 11th birthday. Seven years ago he had learned that he was a wizard and that he was going to go at a school for magic. He was happier than ever, seven years later, with his friends, nothing to worry about. He blew the candle and the people broke into applause. He sat down again and Mrs Weasley began cutting the cake. She gave everyone a piece and they all kept talking with each other, enjoying the cake. Harry smiled. He really liked this new start. Everyone was making an effort. The war was over finally after all of these years and all of these people that had died. The day after the final battle was probably the craziest in decades. Writers from the Daily Prophet were there, asking what happened and the next day's front page was the following:

"_Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice, defeated You-Know-Who, fought for his freedom and the Wizarding World's safety." "Our Hero, Harry Potter. See full article at page 2" "Harry Potter for minister." _

The newspapers were selling like crazy. Bright tittles and articles all talking about Harry. He couldn't control it. But he liked that everything was finally over, even if the people were making such a fuss for him. They quieted down after all these months but every time the people saw Harry somewhere in public they all were smiling at him, being proud for him, thanking him for saving them.

Harry enjoyed some cake with Draco at his side, laughing at something they were talking about. Harry stopped laughing and he kept quiet for a bit.

"What are you thinking, love?" asked Draco.

"Nothing much. I really love your gift. It's amazing. Thanks, Draco." said Harry, touching the ring on his finger.

"Having a good time?" asked Narcissa when she came near them.

"Yes, mother. How's Severus?" asked Draco.

"He's fine. He says you both will be working with him next year on potions." Narcissa said cheekily. "I am very proud of both of you, boys." she said smiling at Harry and Draco.

"Harry, it's time for your presents!" said Ron as he was walking towards them. Narcissa stepped a bit back and Ron took Harry and Draco and pulled them in the house. There was a small pile of boxes and a long package waiting for Harry. He started opening and ripping off the colorful wrappings. Hermione had bought him a book for taking care of snakes. Ron had replaced his old kit for taking care of his broomstick with a new and larger one.

"Thanks guys. Sadly, my broom is still at the Dursle's." said Harry missing his Firebolt.

"No, it's not!" said Hermione. She brought Harry the long package and as he ripped away the wrapping his broomstick was shining in his hands. There was a note with it.

"_Dear cousin,_

_We heard that you defeated that evil guy. I thought you might need this while you are on your magic school or whatever. I don't believe you are a waste of space._

_P.S. I know Cho's like you and I don't have any problem with it. I moved out from my old house and I am living with Cho at a great house. We are getting married next spring. I hope you can come. This is your invitation if you want to attend our wedding. I'll be glad to see you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_your cousin, Dudley." _

Harry took his Firebolt in his hands and thanked silently his cousin. He put the letter in his pocket and continued unwrapping gifts. They were all amazing and Harry was happier than ever. He smiled and was surprised with his other gifts as well. Draco was helping him too and he was enjoying it. When all of Harry's gifts were finally unwrapped, Draco and Harry went up to the bedroom Mrs Weasley had prepared for them. Salazar was already in there, curled up on his little tree in his terrarium Harry had bought him, sleeping peacefully. Harry smiled and kissed deeply Draco, whispered thanks and fell on the bed exhausted. Draco lied besides him and they were both finally relaxed and happy, all of their problems solved. They fell asleep smiling at each other, dreaming of their next adventures.

**THE END**

_Today is gonna be the day that they'll gonna throw it back to you_

_by now, you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do, about you now._

_~Oasis - Wonderwall_

A/N: Okay so this was it! As all things have to end this one had too. But don't worry! I've already written 6 chapters of the sequel and after I edit it properly I'll post it too! I love the lyrics of Wonderwall and that's why I put them up, but this wasn't the song that inspired me to write this. The name of this fanfiction is "Falling" because when the idea came up Hannah and I were listening to Florence and the Machine, their song named Falling, and that's how we got the idea! We wrote until chapter two together but then Hannah said I should continue it and then post it as a fanfiction and so I did! I'm so happy to have her as my friend. Love you Hannah.


End file.
